HANAFUDA
by SoraMaria
Summary: Di saatku membayar hutang klanku di masa lalu, ia datang dan menolongku di tengah keputusasaan dan mendekapku ke dadanya.  Semua ini terjadi karena "Hanafuda", kartu mistis yang menjadi rebutan di dunia lain.
1. Chapter 1

Bluub...Bluub...Bluub...

Mimpi ini lagi...tenggelam dalam air jernih yang biru dan dingin, semakin ke bawah semakin dingin dan gelap..._aku ingin ke atas melihat dan merasakan hangatnya mentari_...

"_Seseorang...tolong aku..."_

Aku meronta-ronta, tanganku menggapai-gapai berharap seseorang akan menangkap, air mataku perlahan-lahan jatuh...

"_Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongku, jika ini mimpi..."_

Tanganku terus meronta, akan tetapi tiba-tiba muncul bayangan dan bayangan itu menarik kakiku, ada yang mengikat tanganku, leherku dan seluruh tubuhku dan bayangan itu berusaha membawaku ke dasar air yang gelap.

"_Jika ini mimpi...aku harus bangun"_, batinku berkata.

Aku pun berusaha melawan kekangan bayangan itu dan memukul-mukul kepalaku agar aku bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"_Bangun...bangun...bangun..."_, teriakku.

Tiba-tiba di tengah keputus-asaku, aku melihat bayangan seorang lelaki, ia menjulurkan tangannya yang putih pucat dan menggeram disertai bayangan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di sekeliling tubuhku.

"_Kalian...beraninya kalian menarik tubuh gadis ini, jika kalian tidak melepaskannya, aku akan melenyapkan kalian !",_ geramnya.

Akupun segera menyambar tangannya, dan ia mendekapku ke dadanya, bayangan-bayangan itu mulai lepas dan kembali ke dasar air. Lelaki itu membawaku ke atas air dan menggendongku ke tepian, ketika aku hendak membuka mata untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu, aku hanya melihat atap plafon kamarku yang berwarna pink pucat dan di temani deringan jam bekerku yang sudah menunjukan jam 7 pagi.

* * *

><p><strong>HANAFUDA<strong>

**Genre : Supranatural/Suspense/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Warning GaJe Inside...Don't like? Don't read**

**This's My First Fic, Hope you like it!**

❖ **Chapter 1 **❖

* * *

><p>"<em>Sepertinya aku sudah bangun..."<em>, batinku berkata, dan aku beranjak dari ranjangku yang berwarna pink dengan motif mawar pink bernuansa gothic, lalu aku mematikan jam bekerku dan mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Mimpi itu lagi, sudah 4 hari berturut-turut aku memimpikannya, tenggelam dan di tolong oleh lelaki berkulit putih pucat lalu terbangun sebelum melihat wajahnya", gumamku di cermin sambil merapikan rambut bubblegumku yang di potong bob sebahu.

"Yap, rambut dan seragam sudah rapi, tinggal mengecek perlengkapan untuk di bawa ke sekolah"

"Sakura, cepat turun, ayo sarapan nanti terlambat loh !", teriak Tayuya dari lantai 1.

"Sebentar, nanti aku akan turun!", balasku.

Setelah mengecek peralatan, aku segera menutup resleting tasku dan menyambarnya, lalu aku turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan pagi. Begitu aku sampai di ruang makan, Tayuya dan Ayame sibuk menyiapkan bekal bento untuk aku dan kakakku, aku adalah anak ke dua dari dua bersaudara, aku mempunyai kakak lelaki bernama Sasori yang berbeda 2 tahun, mukanya baby face dengan rambut merah maroon sangat mencolok di sekolahan, banyak sekali gadis-gadis di sekolahku naksir padanya, tak heran aku selalu dititipi oleh mereka barang-barang untuk kakakku, seperti surat cinta, kue, dll, yang biasanya berakhir di tempat sampah atau jika berupa kue, kakak biasanya memberikannya padaku atau Kakuzu untuk dijual kembali.

Di meja makan, kulihat kakakku tersenyum kecut melihat keleletanku. Dan bibiku yang sedang menyiapkan bento, Tayuya, mahasiswi tahun ke 3 jurusan musik di Konoha Music University, alat musik andalannya adalah hampir semua alat musik tiup, terutama flute. Kini aku, Saso-Nii, bibi Tayuya dan Ayame-san tinggal ber-empat di atas toko kecil berdesain minimalis, pas untuk figur toko bunga yang elegan. Sedangkan orang tuaku menghilang tanpa jejak saat kami berlibur di rumah nenekku di Kiri 5 tahun yang lalu, dan polisi memvonis bahwa mereka telah meninggal setahun yang lalu.

Kini kami hanya hidup dari uang pensiunan ayahku yang hanya seorang polisi dan toko bunga milik ibuku, aku dan bibi Tayuya berbagi tugas dalam menjaga toko, bibi Tayuya mendapat shift pagi karena ia mengikuti kuliah siang, pulangnya ia biasanya bermain musik di Kafe Akatsuki seminggu 3x. Sedangkan aku siangnya sampai jam 4 sore, jika ada kegiatan klub maka kakakku, Saso-Nii yang menggantikanku. Ayame-san juga ikut membantu setelah pekerjaan di rumah selesai.

"Hei adikku jidat, cepat sarapan, nanti aku tinggal loh", kata Saso-nii sambil mengejek.

"Sabar sosro-nii, aku tidak akan bangun kesiangan jika tidak bermimpi buruk lagi", desisku ke kakakku yang menyebalkan.

"Owh, itu kan cuma mimpi, dasar", ejeknya lagi.

"Huh!", balasku sambil memayunkan bibirku.

"Sudah-sudah, pagi-pagi jangan berkelahi, ini bento kalian dan sehabis sarapan cepat kalian berangkat agar tidak kesiangan". Lerai Ayame dengan lebutnya. "Dan satu lagi, nanti sepulang sekolah kalian cepat pulang yah lalu packing, kondisi nenek di Kiri semakin menghawatirkan, jadi besoknya kita akan ke bandara, kan mulai besok kalian akan libur musim panas", kata Tayuya.

"Hah? Pergi ke rumah nenek yang membosankan itu?", teriakku bersamaan dengan Saso-Nii, mendengarnya Tayuya hanya cemberut dan memayunkan bibirnya sedangkan Ayame-san hanya terkikik kecil melihat kekompakan kami, mengingat kami jarang sekali akur. Tentu saja kami berdua keberatan pergi ke tempat itu mengingat tempat itu adalah dimana kedua orang tua kami menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ayolah, kami tau betapa beratnya kalian pergi ke tempat itu tapi nenek kalian sangat membutuh kalian disampingnya, siapa tau dengan bertemu cucunya yang manis-manis bisa cepat sembuh", kata Ayame yang bermaksud membela Tayuya. Mendengarnya kami hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Ya sudah, ingat cepat pulang yah, hari ini toko di tutup karena aku akan pergi ke kampus sebentar." Kata Tayuya sambil membuka laci meja hendak mengambil kunci motornya.

Sesudah sarapan aku segera mengambil bento dan menuju pagar rumah sambil menunggu Saso-Nii mengeluarkan sepeda motor Ninja Kawasakinya yang berwarna merah norak.

"Huh, naik motor norak lagi nih", ejekku.

"Cerewet ! kalau nda maw aku bonceng, jalan kaki sana" balasna sambil menyerahkan helm pink ke arahku, walau kakakku menganggapku menyebalkan, dia tidak akan tega membiarkan adik satu satunya ini berjalan kaki sendirian ke sekolah.

"_Sakura..."_

Dheeeg...

"_suara ini, suara lelaki di dalam mimpiku_", batinku terkesiap setelah mendengar suara lelaki itu, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari asal suara itu.

"_Sa...kura...a..."_

"_Suaranya semakin lemah dan sendu", _batinku berkata lagi, seketika tubuhku bergidik ngeri namun lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh kakakku.

"Ra...Sakuraa...sakura...Heeeeiii !" teriak kakakku di sebelah telingaku.

"Issh...nda perlu teriak yah, aku juga dengar, Saso-Nii baka !", balasku.

"Habisnya, dari tadi kau melamun terus, nanti kita bisa telat, aku nda maw kalo hari ini jam pelajaran pertamaku dihabiskan untuk menyapu halaman sekolah", ceramahnya.

Aku hanya diam mendengar ceramahnya, melihat hal itu, kakakku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dariku. Biasanya aku selalu meladenin setiap ejekannya. Apa Saso-Nii tidak sadar ada suara yang memanggilku?

"Hei, kau lagi sakit perut yah", katanya pelan.

"Tidak, ayo kita berangkat, nanti telat, hari ini pelajaran pertamaku Anko-sensei.", jawabku sambil memasang helm dan naik ke atas motor.

"Hahaha...guru itu lagi, deritamu diajar olehnya." Ejek kakakku. "Pegang pinggangku erat-erat, aku akan ngebut." Kata Saso-Nii dengan tersenyum maut yang membuat aku sweatdrop.

"Saso-Nii..."

"Apa lagi hah?"

"Hmm...tadi di halaman depan rumah, mendengar sesuatu tidak ?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada kenapa ?"

"Eeeng...tidak ada kok"

"Kau dari tadi aneh sekali, apa ada stalker yang mengikutimu ?"

"Yee...enak saja, Saso-Nii ajah yang sering diikuti stalker", jawabku sambil cemberut.

"Ah, iya yah, mana ada cowok yang naksir cewek kasar macam kamu, hahahhaha...Auuuwww sakit baka !"

"Saso-Nii baka !"

Setelah sukses mencubit pinggang kakakku, kupeluk pinggang kakakku dengan erat dan akhirnya kami sampai di Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah elit di Konoha. Begitu masuk, kamu mendapat sambutan dari gadis-gadis fans Saso-Nii dan kami pun berpisah di lorong sekolah karena berbeda gedung. Aku pun berjalan kecil menuju kelasku yang ada di lantai 2. Begitu aku masuk kelas, aku mendapat sambutan ke-dua dari temanku, Ino, gadis berambut blondie bermata aquamarine, kakaknya Deidara-Nii teman dekat Saso-Nii dan mereka sering datang kerumahku untuk bermain PS, saking dekatnya satu sekolahan memberikan mereka julukan "Pasangan Maho Tahun Ini", akan tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat membuat Fans mereka berkurang, malah mereka senang akan duet dua orang maho sampai muncul SasoDei FC ! benar-benar gila...

"Sakura-Chaaan...hari ini kamu cantiiik sekaliii", rayunya

"Dasar Ino-pig, kau pasti ingin meminjam PRku yah", tebakku.

"Hehehe...iya nih, pleaseee...kau tau sendiri kan aku lemah dalam pelajarannya mana ini PR dari Anko sensei pula", katanya sambil meletakan satu tangannya di jidat kepala sambil menutup matanya dengan dramatis, dasar drama queen !.

"Huh, ya sudah, ayo ketempat dudukku", kataku

"Kyaaa...kamu memang sahabatku", peluknya lagi.

Sambil menemani Ino menyalin pekerjaanku, aku mengobrol tentang mimpi yang aku alami selama 4 hari berturut-turut padanya dan Hinata yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri kami.

"Hmm...menurutku sih, mungkin lelaki itu jodohmu", jawabnya ngawur sambil menyalin pekerjaanku.

"Dasar Ino-pig, masa cuma itu pendapatmu", kataku sambil memicingkan mataku dan mendengus.

"Aaku se...tuju dengan Ino, si..apa tau dia jo...dohmu." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ya maumu gimana? Di dalam mimpimu kau tenggelam dan seorang lelaki menolongmu, siapa tau lelaki itu adalah pangeranmu", Tunjuknya ke jidatku yang lebar dengan pensilnya. "Lalu apa kau kali ini melihat wajahnya? Siapa tau dia tampan", celotehnya lagi sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menyalin Prku.

"Tidak, entah mengapa saat aku ingin melihat wajahnya, aku tersadar dari mimpi itu", gelengku dengan cepat dan semangat.

"Yap, selesai! Terima kasih Jidat!", katanya.

"Dasar Ino-Pig!", balasku.

Teeet...teeet...teet, bunyi bel masuk kelaspun berbunyi dan itu juga merupakan tanda dimulainya pelajaran Anko sensei yang merupakan guru paling killer di sekolah. Sreeeg...pintupun bergeser dan tampaklah wanita berambut ungu dengan wajah angkuhnya beserta aura membunuh yang keluar dari punggungnya, aku jamin dia dulu pasti seorang yankee di SMAnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, yang tidak mengerjakan PR hari ini selahkan keluar", desisnya to-the-point bangeeet.

Seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang tidak membuat PR dari wanita ini, karena konon kabarnya yang tidak membuat PR akan mendapat sangsi yang sangat berat. Ino harus bersyukur karena selalu terhindar dari sangsi itu karena menyalin Prku tiap pagi. Selama pelajaran bahasa jepang dari Anko-Sensei, aku hanya sibuk membolak-balik buku sastraku dengan tatapan bosan. Dan setelah membolak-balik, aku tertarik salah satu baris kata dalam buku sastraku.

"_Hmm...Hanafuda?_", gumamku pelan dan mulai membaca satu alinea.

"_Ini seperti nama kartu aneh yang nenek berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku dua tahun lalu",_ gumamku lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

❖❖❖**Flash Back**❖❖❖

Hari ini tanggal 28 Maret adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 13 tahun, di rumah hanya dirayakan bersama Saso-Nii, bibi Tayuya, dan Ayame-san. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari ulang tahunku tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuaku, mereka menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu saat kami berlibur ke rumah nenek. Aku masih sangat shock dengan kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan di sekolah, aku hanya merayakannya dengan teman-teman dekat di kelasku, seperti Ino-Pig, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Chouji. Kami merayakannya dengan pesta kecil-kecilan di warung ramen Ichiraku dan tentunya aku yang mentraktir mereka semua, yang paling bersemangat adalah Naruto, mengingat kedai ramen itu adalah kedai makanan favoritenya.

Kue ulang tahunku hanya kue black forest ukuran kecil mengingat kami harus menghemat biaya hidup. Aku mulai meniup lilin berbentuk angka 13 tersebut dan mengucapkan permohonan. Aku memohon kepada Kami-Sama agar orang tuaku segera di temukan, hidup atau mati. Saat aku mulai membuka hadiah-hadiah dari teman dan keluargaku, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil berwaran putih, kata bibi Tayuya itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari nenekku, Chiyo Baa-san.

"_Wah, tumben nenek memberikanku hadiah, kira-kira isinya apa yah_", gumamku.

Akupun mulai membuka bungkusan itu dan terlihat sebuah kotak kecil berisi kartu dan surat.

"_Ini adalah kartu Hanafuda, mainan nenek waktu masih kecil dulu, nenek ingin mewarisinya untukmu, sebelumnya nenek ingin memberikannya saat kamu ke Kiri, tetapi nenek lupa. Bla...bla...bla...tapi ini bukan sembarang kartu, nenek harap kartu ini dapat melindungimu dari marabahaya."_

Begitulah isi suratnya

"Hmm..jadi jimat toh.", Aku pun segera melihat kartu-kartu itu dengan saksama.

"Gambarnya bagus juga, eh ada gambar bunga Sakura", kataku dengan semangat, bunga sakura adalah bunga favoritku dan ibuku, persis seperti namaku, Haruno Sakura yang berarti bunga sakura di musim semi, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai kartu ini, mungkin karena gambarnya yang bagus, walaupun umurnya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun dan bau kartunya apek sekali (ngapain aku cium yah? =.=")

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

❖❖❖**Normal POV**❖❖❖

"_Hmm...jimat dari nenek, sepertinya aku simpan di laci mejaku",_ gumamku yang tidak sadar akan keberadaan Anko sensei yang dari tadi mengawasi tingkah anehku.

"Hanafuda?", terdengar suara Anko sensei tepat di belakangku. Akupun tersentak kaget dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap muka Anko sensei. Terlihat muka Anko sensei yang mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seharusnya kau membuka halaman 170, bukan 156", desisnya lagi.

"Hai", jawabku pelan.

"_Kuso !, gara-gara aku memikirkan kartu konyol itu aku malah terkena dampratan Anko sensei.",_ gumamku sepelan mungkin agar Anko sensei tidak mendengarnya.

"_Sa...ku...ra..."_

Dheeeggg...aku merasa ruangan kelas mendadak bergetar tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mendengar suara itu atau merasa cemas dengan ruangan yang bergetar itu, paling tidak mereka menoleh mencari asal suara yang menurutku cukup keras dan mengganggu.

"Hei, Ino-Pig, kau mendengar suara lelaki tadi yang memanggil namaku?", bisikku pelan ke Ino yang duduk tepat di depanku.

"Tidak, aku dari tadi hanya mendengar ceramah Anko sensei dan menguap", jawabnya polos dengan tampang bosan.

Teeet...teeet...bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, kali ini pelajaran matematika dengan Asuma sensei, dilanjutkan dengan jam istirahat, selama jam istirahat aku memakan bento bersama Ino-Sai dan Hinata-Naruto di kantin, mereka adalah sepasang yang sedang mabuk cinta dan aku satu-satunya yang masih jomblo.

"Ayolah Sakura, hanya kamu saja yang masih jomblo, kenapa kau tidak merekrut salah satu penggemarmu untuk menjadi pacarmu ?", goda Ino-Pig.

"Iya Sakura-Chan, kamu kan cantik, tapi tetap Hinata-Chan yang paling cantik di dunia.", gombal Naruto yang sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona merah.

"Betul apa yang di bilang Naruto, kan kakakmu Saso-Nii mempunyai teman yang keren-keren, seperti Hidan-Nii, Pein-Nii dan masih banyak lagi, dan juga ada juga kakak kelas kita yang naksir banget sama kamu, kalo tidak salah yang alisnya tebal itu", celotehnya sambil mencomot telur gulungku.

"Ka...kalau tida...ak salah, namanya Rock Lee." Kata Hinata.

"Idiiih...amit-amit dah sama cowok itu", kataku sambil memasang muka jijik. "Aku tidak akan mencari pacar untuk sementara ini, aku ingin konsen ke sekolah karena aku akan mengambil fakultas kedokteran, jadi nilaiku harus bagus dan Pein-Nii sudah jadian loh, tapi backstreet dengan Konan senpai, kemarin Saso-Nii yang cerita." Lanjutku sambil mencomot asuparamaki Ino.

"Apaaa? Pain-Nii ketua yakuza sekolah jadian dengan Konan senpai ketua klub merangkai bunga yang pendiam dan elegan itu? Wah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, cinta itu benar-benar buta yah." Celoteh Ino dengan semangat. "Apa tidak ada gosip lagi?" lanjutnya, Ino memang cukup terkenal sebagai biang gosip, tidak ada satu gosip yang tak luput dari dia di sekolah ini.

"Yaa...karena cinta itu buta, siapa tau kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan Lee." Jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang garing.

"A...pa jangan-janga...n Sakura-chan menunggu lelaki ya...ng ada di mimpimu?", jawab Hinata yang langsung membuat makan siangku tersedak di tenggorokanku, benar-benar tepat sasaran dan sekarang aku hanya terbatuk-batuk.

"Ma...af Sakura-chan, ap...a ucapanku sa...lah?", jawab Hinata dengan wajah penyesalan.

"Tidak, aku rasa yang kamu ucapkan ada benarnya, tadi saat pelajaran Anko sensei aku mendengar suaranya dan ruangan serasa bergetar." Jawabku sambil menggeleng kepala.

"Wah, benar-benar aneh yah, dari tadi aku tidak mendengar apapun loh, Cuma suara Anko sensei saja.", kata Ino yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya sambil menepuk bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Yap, Selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya Hinata-Chan, Btw aku juga loh, tidak ada yang bergetar sama mendengar suara kok." Jawab Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan bekalnya.

* * *

><p>❖❖❖<strong>Skip Time<strong>❖❖❖

Teeet...Teeet...tanda bel usai pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, terdengar desahan-desahan lega dari murid-murid di dalam kelas.

"Yap, sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini, dan sampai jumpa bulan depan anak-anak, jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas liburan kalian", kata seorang guru berambut silver bermasker dengan buku Icha-icha Paradise yang merupakan salah satu buku terkenal ber-rate M karangan novelis ternama, Jiraiya.

"Wah, akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga"

"Yah, Ino-pig, aku harap aku tidak merindukan guru yang membosankan itu selama liburan", jawabku dengan sarkasme, entah mengapa sejak pertama kali bertemu guru itu, aku merasa dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Haiii teman-teman, bagaimana kalau liburan ini kita menginap di hotelnya Sai, dekat dengan pantai looh !", tiba-tiba lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Naruto berteriak di depan kelas.

"Wah, ide yang bagus tuh, bagaimana denganmu Shino?", tanya Kiba dengan semangat ke temannya yang pecinta serangga itu.

"Hmm...aku rasa aku tidak ikut, aku sudah janji dengan ayahku untuk kemah di gunung dan menangkap serangga.", jawabnya semangat.

"Jyaaah...sayang sekali, bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru?"

"Cih, mendokusai ! aku rasa aku tidak akan ikut Kiba"

"Oh, ayolah, sepertinya Gaara ikut loh, itu artinya mungkin ia juga akan membawa Nee-sannya", kata Kiba dengan pelannya di dekat telinga Shikamaru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, spontan Shikamaru sedikit membelalak matanya lalu mengangguk dan menghela nafas yang merupakan tanda persetujuan untuk mengikuti ajakan Kiba. Melihat hal itu aku hanya sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan Ino hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Hebat juga bisikan maut Kiba", kata Ino dengan cekikikan, pasalnya Shikamaru adalah orang yang tidak akan mengikuti hal-hal berbau semacam ini yang ia anggap selalu "merepotkan".

"Bagaimana Jidat? Apa kau akan ikut menginap?", tanya Ino.

"Maaf Ino, liburan kali ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di kampung halamanku di Kiri, dan namaku Sakura bukan Jidat", balas Sakura.

"Hah? Kok gitu? Memang ada urusan apa kau disana?", katanya lebai sambil menggebrak mejaku.

"Nenekku sedang sakit keras Ino, dan hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Kiri, tenang saja aku akan membawa oleh-oleh dari Kiri untukmu kok."

"Ya sudahlah, semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh yah, aku rasa Dei-Nii akan sangat merindukan Saso-Nii...hihihi", jawab Ino cekikikan dan kini meninggalkan Sakura dan pergi bersama pacarnya, Sai.

"Ya sudah, aku akan pulang dengan Sai, jaa~ forehead.", jawab Ino yang kini tengah merangkul Sai.

"Jaa~ Ino-Pig", balasku

Sakurapun bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlari ke gerbang sekolah. Saat aku berada di lantai satu terlihat lelaki dengan kimono putih dengan sebilah pedang di ujung lorong, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena cahaya matahari.

"_Hn...anak klub kendo yang sedang cosplay yah",_ gumamku, dan saat aku hendak menuju lokerku, lelaki itu memanggil namaku dan akupun tersentak kaget dengan suara yang familiar itu.

"_Sakura...chan..."_

"Suara ini, suara sendu lelaki yang ada di mimpiku...apa mungkin dia...", batinku terhenyak melihat lelaki di dalam mimpiku yang memanggil namaku. Akupun berbalik arah dan berlari menuju lelaki itu dan lelaki itu pun pergi ke lorong disampingnya dan menghilang tanpa jejak, melihat fenomena itu dalam sekejap bulu kudukku merinding. Akupun kembali berbalik arah dan cepat-cepat ke loker dan mengambil sepatuku lalu berlari ke pintu gerbang tempat Saso-Nii menungguku bersama motor merah menyalanya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

"Dasar jidat, kau lama sekali sih, cepat kita pulang, kita harus segera packing dan berangkat ke Kiri sore ini"

"Sabar sedikit Nii-chan hosh...hosh..., nanti aku bantu kau packing", jawab Sakura dengan wajah cemberut dan kecapean karena berlari.

"Ya sudah, cepat naik, atur nafasmu, kita akan langsung ngebut", jawab Sasori seraya mengegas motor Kawasaki Ninjanya merah noraknya.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka menikmati makan siang dengan ribut dilanjutkan dengan sesi pengepakan barang.

"Hmmm...kira-kira bawa apa yah, tanktop sudah, kaos sudah, sweater sudah...sepertinya semua sudah aku taruh", gumamku dengan pandangan puas setelah mem-packing barang-barang ke koper.

"Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan...oh iyaa...PR liburan, ya ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa begini yah."

Cepat-cepat aku ke meja belajar dan mengambil semua Prku dan memasukkannya ke dalam backpack. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kartu hanafuda yang menyebabkan aku dipergok oleh Anko sensei. Akupun membuka laciku dan terlihat sebuah kotak kecil di sudut laci, akupun membuka kotak itu dan memperhatikan kartu-kartu itu dengan saksama.

"_Hanafuda...",_ gumamku.

Entah ini dorongan batinku atau bukan, akupun memasukkan kartu-kartu itu ke dalam kotak dan memasukkannya ke dalam backpack. Setelah itu aku mandi dan turun ke lantai 1 untuk makan malam, lalu aku berniat untuk tidur lebih cepat, padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 08.00 agar aku bisa bangun lebih awal. Aku segera memejamkan mataku, tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar suara lelaki itu, suara itu begitu berat dan sendu.

"_Sakura..."_

Setelah mendengarnya, aku pun membuka mataku dan berteriak guna mencari lelaki yang terus memanggil namaku sejak tadi pagi, sangat menggangu, pikirku.

"Siapa disitu !", teriakku.

...

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab juga lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku terus? Apa maumu", teriakku lagi, akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil busur panah yang terletak di sudut kamar.

Took...took...tookk...

Seketika lamunanku buyar dan aku pun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar bar-bar. Sepertinya itu Saso-Nii...yang jelas satu-satunya orang di rumah yang mengetuk pintu secara bar-bar hanya Saso-Nii.

"Sakuraaaa...kenapa kau berteriak-teriak, apa ada di kamarmu?", teriaknya cemas. Akupun merasa lega bahwa itu Saso-Nii.

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa, sepertinya tadi aku hanya mengingau." Bohongku, aku rasa Saso-Nii tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini jadi aku berniat untuk menyimpan darinya, palingan dia hanya mengatakan itu hanya perasaanku saja karena aku sering menonton film horror dan bermain Life4Death akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya sudah, jangan berisik lagi, aku mau tidur." Kata Saso-Nii seraya membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada di depan kamarku.

Akupun kembali meletakkan busur itu ke tempatnya, begini-begini aku ini andalan klub memanah loh, dalam pertandingan lalu kami meraih juara 2. Setelah meletakan busur, dengan langkah malas aku kembali ke tempat tidurku, jujur saja saat ini aku benar-benar lelah dan capek.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku ?"_

"_Suara ini...lagi-lagi..."_, batinku berkata.

"_Jika aku bertemu lelaki itu lagi aku akan langsung memberikannya bogeman mentah ke wajahnya"_, ucap batinku lagi dengan kesal, lalu akupun membungkus tubuhku dengan bedcover dengan harapan tidak mendengar suara itu lagi.

.

**End of Chaper 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Scene<strong>

Yups ini fic pertamaq, maaf sdkt gaje dll dsb ect :p Chapter 1 ane rasa Cuma pengenalan ajh, atau prolognya lah. Fic ini ane buat dengan berbagai inspirasi, "Hayao Miyazaki" untuk karyanya, Spirites Away dan Howls Moving Castle, ckup memberikan ane inspirasi dan "Hanafuda", sejenis permainan kartu jepang, xxx-holic, karangan dari CLAMP, ane suka banget kata-kata mutiara dari Yuuko-San .


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah meletakan busur, dengan langkah malas aku kembali ke tempat tidurku, jujur saja saat ini aku benar-benar lelah dan capek.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku ?"_

"_Suara ini...lagi-lagi..."_, batinku berkata.

"_Jika aku bertemu lelaki itu lagi aku akan langsung memberikannya bogeman mentah ke wajahnya"_, ucap batinku lagi dengan kesal, lalu akupun membungkus tubuhku dengan bedcover dengan harapan tidak mendengar suara itu lagi. Tak selang beberapa lama, suara itu lama kelamaan menghilang.

"Akhirnya, suara itu lenyap...Fyuhh...", ucap batinku lega. Setelah itu akupun tidur dengan pulasnya..

.

.

.

❖❖❖**Di Alam Mimpi**❖❖❖

Tralala...trilili...lala...li...lili...ting...ting...

terdengar musik sirkus terdengar, menggema ke pelosok karnival, terlihat orang-orang yang sibuk bermain dengan permainan yang ada di stand permainan, makan di kedai, dan menonton pertunjukan sirkus. Terlihat gadis berambut merah jambu pekat dengan mata emerald yang berkilau, menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan mencari seseorang.

"Hmm...sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak itu...tapi dimana ya?.", gumamku sambil melihat-lihat karnival.

Anak itu mengambil selebaran pamflet sirkus dan mendadak tersenyum girang melihat sepasang orang tua, gadis itu berlari menuju wanita berambut soft pink dan lelaki berambut merah itu menggendongnya, terlihat anak laki-laki berwajah baby-face yang berambut merah di sebelah ibunya. Gadis itu memberikan pamflet itu ke ayahnya.

"_Hmm...Sakura-Chan mau nonton sirkus yah?",_ jawab laki-laki itu. Gadis itu pun mengangguk riang.

"Sa...Sakura...tunggu dulu, dipikir-pikir...itu kan..._Tou-san_?, Mataku terbelalak melihatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>HANAFUDA<strong>

**Genre : Supranatural/Suspense/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning GaJe Inside...Don't like? Don't read**

**Hope you like it!**

❖ **Chapter 2 **❖

.

* * *

><p>"Be...berarti gadis kecil itu aku, sedangkan itu Saso-Nii dan Kaa-san.", gumamku yang masih shock melihat penampakan tadi.<p>

"Kalau itu aku...lalu ini..."

Aku pun memberanikan diri melihat diriku sendiri, aku melihat tanganku transparan menembus jalanan. Mataku terbelalak dan panik. Di tengah kepanikan aku melihat lelaki berkimono putih dengan pedang yang tersangkut di obi ungunya dan...dan...

"Lelaki itu tampan sekaliiii !", batinku berteriak *gubraaaks*, wajahku mendadak blushing melihat penampakan lelaki berkulit pucat dengan mata onyx yang menawan. Emerald telah menangkap sosok onyx tsb.

"_Sadar bahwa ini adalah mimpi memang susah yah."_, kata lelaki itu dengan tenang. Mendadak seketika suasana karnival itu lenyap perlahan-lahan, dan kini tersisa hanyalah aku dan lelaki pucat dengan style rambut yang err...seperti _buntut ayam_ di tengah kegelapan yang pekat.

"Dia bilang ini hanyalah mimpi, jika ini mimpi aku harus bangun.", batinku berkata dan aku mengumpulkan energiku, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu.

"Kauuuuu...!", teriakku sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Kau...mau apa kau ! kenapa kau muncul di mimpiku selama 5 hari berturut-turut dan memanggil namaku terus !" , teriakku sambil mengepalkan tinju untuk membogemnya jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Akan tetapi, pemuda itu hanya diam membisu, sesuai dengan perjanjian jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dia akan aku bogem, bayaran atas usahanya mengacaukan mimpi indahku selama 5 hari berturut-turut dan memanggil namaku sampai aku hampir gila.

Aku berlari menuju pemuda itu dan bersiap dengan bogemanku, saat di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba tanah yang aku pijak mendadak pecah. Akupun jatuh ke dalam air dan terlihat pemuda itu dengan raut wajah stoicnya di atas. Akupun menggapai-gapai berharap dapat naik ke atas setelah tersedot ke dasar air, tiba-tiba di permukaan dan hendak naik ke darat, terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang hampir tenggelam.

"Tungguu...gadis itu kan aku, aku harus segera menolongnya.", batinku berkata.

Sesaat aku hendak berbalik badan untuk menolongnya, terlihat bayangan ular naga putih di dasar sungai dan menangkap gadis yang telah pingsan itu, ular naga itu menolongnya dan membawanya ke tepian. Lalu datanglah kedua orang tua gadis itu dan membawanya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak panik melihat ular naga itu?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak melihat ular naganya." Ucap batinku yang masih terpesona dengan ular naga putih bermata merah dengan 3 titik di matanya.

Tiba-tiba ular naga itu melihatku dan kearahku, ular naga itu melihatku dan badanku mendadak kaku.

"Akk...akuuu...tidak biii...sssa...bergerak." ucapku.

Ketiga titik di bola mata merah ular itu berputar dan sekujur tubuhku mati rasa seketika, ular itu mendekatiku dan membuka mulutnya.

"Uuuu...uwaaaa...ular itu akan memakanku !" teriakku, akan tetapi tidak ada seorangpun di sungai ini.

Ular itu mendekatiku dan membuka mulutnya, secercah cahaya berkumpul di mulutnya dan ia menembaki cahaya itu ke tubuhku dan...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Dheeegggh...

Mataku terbuka dan aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku, aku mengusap-usap mataku dengan telapak tanganku dan yang kulihat adalah kamarku yang bernuansa pink. Lalu ku coba menampar pipiku.

Plaaaak...

"Adawww...!", jeritku. "Ternyata bukan mimpi toh, terima kasih Kami-sama.", kataku sambil meringis memegang bekas tamparanku di pipi kananku.

Kulihat jam bekerku yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Akupun bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurku, lalu ke kamar mandi dan mandi tentunya. Setelah itu aku mengambil semua barang-barang yang akan aku bawa ke Kiri, sebuah koper pink mini dan backpack pink. Kuletakan koper dan backpack dekat pintu keluar, lalu aku kembali ke dapur untuk menikmati sarapan. Kulihat bibi Tayuya dan Ayame sibuk membuat bekal bento untuk diperjalanan dan kakakku yang sedang sarapan sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headphone mix-stylenya yang berwarna merah.

"Pagi bibi, pagi Ayame-san..."

"Pagi Sakura-chan." Balas Ayame-san.

"Pagi, kau sudah membawa barang-barangmu ke bawah?" tanya Tayuya.

"Sudah bi, semua barangku sudah di pintu depan.", jawabku.

"Hei, kau tidak memberi salam kepada kakakku yang ganteng ini?", jawab Saso-Nii.

Seketika penghuni dapur sweatdrop, termasuk aku.

"Ganteng, katamu? Huahahahahhah...", ejek bibi Tayuya. Sedangkan Ayame hanya cekikikan membelakangi Saso-Nii.

"Ganteng kalo dilihat dari hongkong.", ejekku.

"Dasar kalian semua !", balas Saso-Nii yang mukanya merah karena malu dan kesal dikeroyok oleh 3 gadis cantik (?)

Setelah sarapan, kami pun mengambil barang-barang kami lalu kami pergi ke bandara dengan taxi. Dengan menggunakan pesawat terbang, kami menghabiskan waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk pergi ke Kiri dari Konoha. Disana kami akan dijemput oleh paman kami, dia adalah kakak dari ayahku dan tentunya kami akan bertemu dengan anaknya yang sekaligus errr... sepupu kami yang sangat...sangat...sangat...M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N ! Yang jelas dia adalah sepupu sekaligus rival abadiku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

❖❖❖**Di Kirgakure**❖❖❖

"Hoaaaam...akhirnya kita sampai juga.", Kata Saso-Nii yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Dasar...kalo bibi tak membangunkanmu, mungkin kau masih ada di pesawat", kata Tayuya sambil mengangkat Hpnya yang sejak dari tadi berdering.

"Moshi-moshi, disini Tayuya, hmmm...iya...kami sudah sampai...hnnn...baiklah."

"Bibi, paman sudah datang menjemput?", Tanyaku.

"Iya, mereka menunggu kita di luar bandara, sebaiknya kita cepat." Kata Tayuya.

Setelah mengambil tas dan koper, kami berlari kecil ke luar bandara, disana paman menunggu kami dengan mobil APV silver dan tentunya terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah menyala bersama adiknya berambut merah pucat. Entah mengapa kedua saudara itu mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda, sang adik menurutku lebih manusiawi ketimbang kakaknya, itu saja.

"Oh...kalian akhirnya sampai juga, ayo cepat masuk." Kata Paman.

Lalu kami pun memasukkan koper dan barang lainnya ke bagasi mobil lalu masuk ke mobil dan aku duduk di belakang bersama Saso-Nii yang sekarang melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

"Huh, lama sekali kau _jidat_.", kata gadis berambut merah menyala itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggumu _kaca mata_, salammu begitu hangat.", jawabku sarkasme.

"Heiii...ini kacamata yang lagi ngetren _pinky_.", balasnya.

"Oh, aku baru tau, maaf...aku bukan pelanggan setia pasar loak sepertimu, _merah._", balasku tak kalah sadisnya.

"Apa katamuu ?", teriaknya yang sudah terpancing amarahnya.

"Sudah...sudah...Sakura, Karin, kalian kan baru bertemu kok malah bertengkar.", jawab paman yang sedang melerai kami. Sejak kecil kami memang tidak bisa akur, seperti kucing dan anjing. Kami hanya mendengus dan melempar muka.

"Dari pada adu mulut mending kita dengerin lagu baru Koyuki Kazahana yuk. Akhir-akhir ini sering diputar di radio, siapa tau sekarang sedang diputar", kata Moegi yang notabene sebagai adik Karin yang berharap dapat mempercerah suasana, sambil menghidupkan radio.

.

"_Hei...you guys...! How are you today, Welcome to Kiri's Radio FM !"_

"_Kali ini kami akan menampilkan banyak jingle amatir dari berbagai band, dan tentunya setelah di seleksi dari sekian banyak jingle band kami mendapatkan 5 terbaik !"_

_Jreeeng...jreeeng...jreeeng..._

"_Number five...from Akatsuki Band...dengan judul Cintaku Berkeringat"_

_._

Seketika mendengar suara penyiar itu, aku merasa ada hal yang familiar...Akatsuki Band...dan aku pun bisa merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"_Lah, itu kan bandnya Saso-Nii..."_, batinku.

"Uwooo...bandku masuk nominasi 5 besar ! Naikkan volumenya !", teriak Saso-Nii yang terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar kata _AKATSUKI._

.

Intro

"_Jreeeng...jreeeeng...duummm...dummmm..deeng...denggg."_

"_1...2...3...GOOO...!"_

"_Janganlah kau ragu bicara..."_

"_kenapa kau menyalahkan diriku yang berkeringat ini"_

"_uwooooooo...wooo...woooo..."_

"_Jangan membujukku dengan perhiasan mencolok"_

"_yeahhh...yeaaahh..."_

"_Pada saat itu kami akan majuuu."_

"_AKATSUUUUKIIII...!"_

"_Kamiii begitu banyaaaaak..."_

"_Kamiii begitu tangguhhh..."_

"_Meskipun kami tidak bisa diandalkaaaan...yeaaah...yeaaah..."_

"_Kamiiii...selalu berbuat onaaaarrr..."_

(Vocal by Pein and Itachi, Guitar by Deidara, Drum by Kisame, Bass by Sasori, Synthesizer by Hidan, Lyrics by Konan)

.

"Nah...bagaimana dengan jingle baru kami? Sehabis liburan musim panas kami mau manggung loo", jawabnya dengan bangga, tak sadar seketika penghuni mobil membatu mendengar jingelnya. (Sampe paman memberhentikan mobilnya loh)

"Buahahahahaha...lagu apaaan ituuu...", ejek Karin yang juga setelahnya seisi mobil tertawa keras.

"Heh, gini-gini kami membuatnya dengan susah payah, apalagi penentuan judul lagunya, itu memakan waktu 1 bulaaaaaan !", jawab Sasori yang tak terima dengan hinaan Karin.

"Gyahahahhahaaa...busuk banget lirikna, aduh perutku...hahahahahah...", tawaku sampe perutku sakit.

Melihat seisi mobil yang tertawa, apalagi hinaanku dan Karin, Saso-Nii hanya bisa diam cemberut. Selama perjalananpun kami hanya tertawa, mendengarkan musik, bergosip, dan tentunya perang mulut. Sesampainya di dekat desa tempat nenek tinggal, kami melewati sebuah jalan kecil menuju kota karnival yang sudah lama tak beroperasi, sejak orang tuaku menghilang tanpa bekas di tempat itu. Di depan jalan itu, aku melihat pemuda itu lagi, dengan rambut anehnya yang merupai...pantat ayam...style yang aneh pikirku, tapi kali ini disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian ala miko, wajahnya sangat cantik, berambut pirang pucat dan tatapannya terlihat sendu, sedih. Melihat pemandangan itu, aku langsung memalingkan muka lalu aku melihatnya sekali lagi, mereka tidak ada. Kami pun sekarang menuju desa tempat nenek tinggal, terlihat jalan dua arah yang cuma muat 2 mobil, di sekelilingnya ditanami pohon dan sawah-sawah. Setelah beberapa menit, kami sampai di desa Baa-chan, terlihat ladang sayur, rumah-rumah penduduk dan sawah-sawah di sebelah sungai. Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu 4 jam ini pun berakhir, kami sampai di rumah nenek.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Terlihat sebuah rumah sekaligus penginapan yang ada kliniknya yang terbuat yang berbahan dasar kayu, minimalis dan menyegarkan, terdapat onsen di belakang penginapan dan taman kecil yang ada pohon Sakura dan Plum. Kami pun mengetuk pintu dan terlihatlah bibi Tsunami yang bekerja di penginapan itu dan juga anaknya, Inari, kamipun masuk dan bergegas pergi ke ruang tamu, disana terlihat wanita tua yang sedang minum teh membelakangi kami. Karin pun berjalan lebih dulu menuju wanita tua itu, karin memanggil dan menyentuhnya, tapi wanita tua itu tetap tak bergeming dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Huh, sudah mati yah...", kata Karin.

"Nee-san...jangan ngomong gitu, nda baik.", kata Moegi.

"Palingan lelucon konyol Baa-chan.", tambah Saso-Nii.

1 detik berlalu.

10 detik berlalu..

1 menit berlalu...

"Aduh, Baa-chan kok nda bangun-bangun?" kata Moegi cemas sambil menggigit jarina, Karin hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka sang nenek, sedangkan aku dan Saso-Nii dibelakangnya menepuk pundak Baa-chan dengan lembut.

"Wah, sepertinya beneran mati.", kata Karin yang duduk di sebelah sang nenek.

"Nee-sannnn...!.", jawab Moegi yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Gyahahahahahahaaa...kalian semua tertipuuu !", teriak Chiyo-Baa sampai Karin yang ada di sebelahnya terjatuh. Aku dan Saso-Nii sampai terperanjat kaget, terjatuh ke belakang.

"Hyaaa...Baa-chan...selalu aja seperti itu !." umpatku.

"Chiyo-BaaChan...", jawab Moegi yang merupakan cucu paling muda, aku, kakak dan Karin pun tak mau kalah, dan kami memeluk nenek bersamaan.

"Hei kalian, lepaskan pelukan kalian, nanti nenek tak bisa bernafas ! dan untuk Kaa-san, jangan memainkan lelucon seperti itu, nda lucu tau !", jawab Tayuya yang tiba ke ruang tamu setelah mendengar keributan disana.

"Gyahahahhaha...tak apa Tayuya...anggap ini salam kangen untuk cucu-cucuku.". jawab nenek yang masih tertawa mengingat leluconnya berhasil membuat kami kaget dan cemas. Tayuya hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kaa-sannya.

"Hehehe...maaf Baa-Chan.", jawab kami semua.

"Baa-Chan sih, pake ngelucu pura-pura mati, aku hampir nangis.", jawab Moegi yang masih memeluk Chiyo-Baa.

"Huh, dasar nenek aneh.", jawab Karin yang membetulkan kaca mata kotak merahnya.

"Maaf, kamar kalian sudah kami siapkan, silahkan ikuti saya sambil membawa barang-barang.", jawab Tsunami yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Konichiwa Sakura-Nee...Karin-Nee...Saso-Nii...dan Moegi-Chan.", kata Inari yang berdiam di belakang Tsunami.

"Konichiwa Inari-Chan.", balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Inariii-Chaaan..." panggil Moegi seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Chiyo-Baa dan kini memeluk Inari.

Kamipun mengambil barang-barang yang sudah diturunkan dari mobil oleh kakek Tazuna, lalu berjalan sepanjang koridor, aku mendapat kamar di sebelah kamar Saso-Nii, disana aku sekamar dengan Karin dan Moegi, maklum penginapan ini hanya penginapan kecil yang memiliki 10 kamar, kami hanya dapat memakai 5 kamar, dan sisanya untuk pelanggan. Kami pun membereskan barang-barang kami di kamar.

"Huh, sepertinya hari ini hari sialku...", jawab Karin yang sepertinya ingin memancing perkelahian.

"Sial? Akupun merasa begitu, sial sekamar denganmu.", jawabku yang merupakan lanjutan kata dari Karin yang aku tebak.

"Huh, berarti pikiran kita sama.", jawab Karin dengan muka sebal.

"Sudah...sudah...perang mulutnya nanti saja, bagaimana kita berendam di onsen, jam 7 kita akan makan malam bersama.", Jawab Moegi yang berusaha menghentikan perkelahian kami sebelum menjadi besar.

"Huh, baiklah...", jawab Karin, akupun hanya mendengus dan mengambil peralatan mandi.

Sesampainya di Onsen, terlihat bibi Tayuya yang sedang berendam, kami pun bergabung dengannya.

"Huaaah...segarnya, enaknya setelah menempuh perjalanan lama dengan bermandi di onsen setelahnya.", Jawabku.

Kami pun berendam sambil bergosip, mendengar cerita Karin yang intinya mengatakan "betapa populernya" dia di sekolahnya, dan aktor-aktor ganteng muda yang sedang naik daun, akupun hanya melengos mendengarnya. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaaaa...", teriak Karin sampai keluar dari kolam Onsen.

Semuapun seketika berdiri dan menghujani Karin pertanyaan mengapa ia berteriak.

"Nee-san kenapa?", Tanya Moegi.

"Itu...ituuu...di air, aku melihat wajah manusia...giginya seperti ikan hiuuuu...", jawabnya, terlihat ia begitu ketakutan sampai badannya gemetaran. Tayuya pun menyelam ke air dan memastikan tak ada apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, palingan halusinasi, mungkin kamu kecapean." Kata Bibi Tayuya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

❖❖❖**Someone POV**❖❖❖

Di dekat onsen...

"_Dasar...kau tak perlu menakut-nakutinya, Baka !",_ kata seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model chicken butt.

"_Hahahaha...tenang, itu hanya sedikit salam saja, aku sepertinya tertarik dengan wanita berambut merah yang berisik itu.",_ jawab seorang pemuda berambut silver kebiru-biruan sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang mirip hiu.

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan di pemandian ini ? kalian tidak sedang mengintip mereka mandi kan? Dasar Mesum !"_, jawab seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde pucat sambil mengacakkan pinggang.

"_Aku tidak mengintip, hanya mengawasi."_, jawab pemuda raven dengan tenang.

"_Kau pasti mengintip kan Suigetsu ! Sasuke-Kun tak mungkin melakukan hal rendah seperti ini Iya kan Sasuke-Kun."_ Jawab gadis itu.

"_Hn"_

"_Hei...hei...aku hanya memberi tanda saja, kalau gadis pink itu pintar, pasti dia sudah mengetahui tanda-tanda yang kita buat dan akan menemui kita.",_ jawab suigetsu sambil mengetuk kening wanita itu.

"_Huh, yang ada gadis itu malah ketakutan tau !",_ jawab wanita itu lagi.

"_Hentikan perkelahian konyol kalian, Shion dan Suigetsu, kalian kembalilah, aku akan tetap berjaga disini, tugas kita membimbing keturunan wanita tua itu ke alam kita, sesuai dengan perintah Koharu-Sama...",_ jawab Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

❖❖❖**Normal POV**❖❖❖

Setelah itu kami pun meninggalkan onsen dan Karin masih bersihkeras kalau Onsen itu berhantu, lalu kami menikmati santapan makan malam, setelah itu kami pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Karin yang masih gemetaran dengan peristiwa tadi akhirnya berhasil di alihkan dengan gosip seleb dari Moegi, sepertinya aku berhutang 3x dengan Moegi yang berhasil membungkam mulut Karin. Kamipun tidur sekitar tengah malam setelah bergosip ria dan aku akui lumayan menyenangkan.

.

Tiba-tiba akupun terbangun dari tidurku, dan terlihat sesosok bayangan lelaki di luar pintu geser kertas, dari bentuk siluetnya, aku pun mengenal dengan cepat sosok ini. Sosok itu adalah pemuda rambut buntut ayam...dan aku pun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan terlihat sosok pemuda itu, tubuhnya bercahaya walau cahaya itu redup dan berwarna putih. Disekitar pemuda itu terdapat kertas-kertas berbentuk pola burung berserakan dan juga darah yang berasal dari pemuda itu yang juga membekas di kimononya. Pemuda itu melihatku...onyx dan emerald...kami saling memandang diam, tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata...

"_Sakura...",_ lirihnya.

"A...apa...apa maumu...", jawabku berbisik agar yang lain tak bangun.

"_Kau harus ikut denganku..ughhh...",_ seketika ia memegang dadanya dan memuntahkan darah lewat mulutnya, melihatnya aku menjadi ngeri dan iba.

"_Ugghhhh...dasar kertas-kertas sial...!",_ umpatnya.

Aku mendekatinya dan membersihkan darahnya dengan kimono tidur putihku. Entah mengapa di dalam benakku, tak sebersitpun rasa takut menghantuiku, yang ada rasa rindu, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya dulu sekali...

"Ke...kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu...?", tanyaku.

"_Datanglah ke karnival pada siang hari, dan tunggulah sampai matahari terbenam, kami akan menjemput kalian.",_ jawabnya lirih.

"Ba...baiklah, apa aku harus sendirian ke sana?"_,_ jawabku. _"Cih, masa aku harus datang sendirian, ngeri banget bersama stalker ini !"_, batinku.

"_Lebih banyak...lebih baik dan bawa hanafuda, itu akan membantumu."_, jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Seketika ruangan mendadak gelap dan terdengar suara Karin memanggilku panik. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, terlihat seberkas cahaya dari lampu neon diatasku, terdengar juga suara Moegi yang hampir menangis.

"Sakuraaaa...raa...apa yang terjadi ? lengan bajumu ada darah !", teriak Karin dengan tatapan cemas sekaligus ngeri melihat darah pemuda yang aku lap dengan kimono tidur putihku.

"Sakura Nee-chan...aku panggil Saso-Nii yah.", jawab Moegi panik dan segera membuka pintu dan berlari ke kamar sebelah untuk membangunkan Saso-Nii.

"Ummm...", aku masih mengantuk dan menggeliat di futon sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku.

"Sakura ! apa yang terjadi ? tadi kau mengigau keras sekali ! sampai kami terbangun, lengan bajumu berdarah dan berhentilah menggeliat-geliat seperti itu !", Kata Karin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun setengah hidung sambil menunjukku.

"SAKURAAA !", teriak Saso-Nii

"Kenapa di luar banyak kertas berserakan dan...apa yang terja...haaah...lenganmuuu kenapaaa?", teriak Saso-Nii yang segera berlari kearahku.

"Hoaaaaam...ada apa sih kalian, ribut amat...HUWAAAA...lengankuuu...!" teriakku histeris melihat lengan bajuku yang berdarah. Sejenak akupun mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi...

"_Be...berarti yang tadi bukan mimpi dunk...benar-benar nyata...pemuda itu benar-benar datang !",_ batinku.

"Ah...ini aku tidak tau...", jawabku yang masih terkejut dengan peristiwa tadi. Karin dan yang lainnya hanya melihatku dengan tatapan cemas dan mencurigakan.

"Hiii...jangan-jangan penginapan ini ada hantunyaaa...tadi di onsen aku melihat lelaki setengah hiuuu...", kata Karin panik.

"Nee-san...penginapan ini nda berhantu kok, jangan mengada-ngada...", jawab Moegi yang kini ketakutan, terlihat kaki mungilna gemetaran.

"Cih, benar-benar aneh sekali, aku akan melap..."

BRAAAAAK...

"Hah, ada apa ini? Kenapa tadi teriak-teriak? Kenapa banyak sampah kertas di depan kamar kalian ? Haaaaa...Sakuraaaa...lenganmu?", teriak Tayuya histeris dengan rambut yang masih di roll.

"Akk...aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba Karin membangunkanku dan ada bercak darah di lenganku...", jawabku enteng.

"Tidak ada yang terluka kan? Tidak ada yang sakit?", kata Saso-Nii cemas, segera memegang tanganku dengan hati-hati dan melihat lenganku yang tertutup kimono tidur putih yang penuh dengan bercak darah.

Sreeekkk...terlihat lengan putihku yang tak ada goresan sedikitpun, Saso-Nii dan yang lainnya hanya menatap heran, dan bau darah pemuda itu masih tercium di hidungku. Saso-Nii memeriksa lenganku dan mencium noda darah itu.

"Hmm...benar-benar darah, darah asli...", jawab Saso-Nii.

"Ya iyalah...bau darahnya terasa banget !", jawab Karin.

"Bau darahnya seperti bau besiii...", kata Moegi sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Oh...kalau kau tak terluka, kenapa bisa begitu yah? Ini benar-benar aneh...pertama siluman hiu, kedua sampah kertas yang penuh darah dan ketiga lenganmu yang berlumuran darah...", kata Tayuya sambil tertegun mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa aneh lainnya yang terjadi hari ini.

"Tuh kan ! penginapan ini berhantuuu !", jawab Karin.

"Aku rasa tidak, aku sejak kecil tinggal disini dan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi kok.", jawab Tayuya yang menegaskan rumah yang ia tinggali sejak lahir tak berhantu.

"Ya sudah kalian kembali tidur, Sakura kau ganti saja kimonomu, aku rasa di lemari masih ada, dan kita akan membicarakannya besok.", jawab Tayuya yang kini pergi ke kamarnya.

"Nee-san...aku takut.", jawab Moegi.

"Sama...penginapan ini benar-benar aneh.", jawab Karin.

"Saso-Nii...Saso-Nii...tidur disini yah...", jawab Moegi sambil menarik kimono tidur Saso-Nii.

"Aku rasa masih ada futon di lemari.", jawabku saat memeriksa lemari sambil mengambil kimono tidur yang lainnya.

"Hnnn...ya sudah, aku akan tidur disini, tapi kalian jangan berisik yah.", jawab Saso-Nii sambil ke lemari dan mengambil futon dan menggelarnya di sebelah futonku.

Kini kami kembali melanjutkan tidur kami yang tertunda, Karin melihatku seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, begitu pula Saso-Nii, akupun masih berpikir tentang kejadian tadi dan pemuda tadi..._apa aku harus menceritakannya yah_...

.

Selama pagi ini, aku selalu berfikir apakah menceritakan wasiat si pemuda buntut ayam itu merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Sekali lagi aku memergoki Karin yang tengah mengawasiku...tentunya bersama Saso-Nii...

"Keluar kalian ! aku tau kalian sedang mengintip disana.", teriakku.

"Tak usah teriak-teriak Jidaaat !", jawab Karin kesal.

"Sakura...apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari kami?", jawab Sasori.

"Ceritakanlah...aku ini kakakmu juga loh, siapa tau aku bisa bantu."

"Kau juga sepupuku ! siapa tau ini berkaitan dengan siluman hiu itu!", jawab Karin yang masih kesal dengan peristiwa onsen tersebut.

"Errr...begini, darah yang ada di lengan kimonoku...itu darah seorang pemuda yang sering muncul di mimpiku dulu, dia memintaku datang hari ini ke karnival...", jawab Sakura.

"Tuh kan ! kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa aneh yang terjadi di sekitar kita.", kata Karin.

"Apa kau akan datang Sakura?" jawab Saso-Nii harap-harap cemas.

"Hmmm...dia bilang, makin banyak makin baik, tapi aku akan datang, lokasinya sama dengan lokasi tempat orang tua kita hilang, siapa tau hantu itu tau dimana orang tua kita berada Nii-chan." Jawabku semangat.

"Aku akan ikut.", jawab Saso-Nii mantap.

"Heee...?", jawabku dan Karin serempak.

"Aku kan kakakmu, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa disana gimana? Ini lebih baik daripada berdiam di penginapan ini selama liburan.", jawab Saso-Nii santai, seolah-olah kasus ini hanya permainan anak kecil.

"Cih, kalau begitu aku ikut jidat ! aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan siluman hiu itu !", jawab Karin yang bersiap untuk mencincang hiu itu kecil-kecil jika mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kami juga ikuuut !"

Terdengar suara Moegi dan Inari yang sepertinya juga sudah menguping pembicaraan kami sejak tadi.

"Kalian anak kecil nda usah ikut campur.", jawab Karin santai.

"Ini urusan orang dewasa, nanti kalian terluka gimana?", jawab Saso-Nii.

"Nee-Chan...aku dan Inari sudah 13 tahun.", jawab Moegi sambil menggembungkat pipinya.

"Heeehh...ya sudah kalian boleh ikut.", Kataku.

"Heeeee...mereka kan anak kecil, nanti malah bikin kita repot.", kata Karin yang benci kerepotan.

"Pemuda itu bilang, lebih banyak lebih baik, ayo kita persiapkan barang-barang kita, sehabis makan siang kita akan pergi kesana, Saso-Nii tolong antarkan kami yah.", kataku sambil memikirkan strategi dan barang-barang yang akan dibawa.

.

Sehabis makan siang, kami terlebih dahulu pamit dengan bibi Tayuya dengan alasan mau bermain di sungai. Setelah itu kami naik di mobil APV silver yang di kemudikan oleh Saso-Nii.

"Hmm aku bawa senter, dompet, hp, dan snack...kalau kamu?", tanyaku.

"_Juga hanafuda dan tali tambang...fufufufu...lagian ngapai sih bawa hanafuda segala, Cuma kartu lusuh dan gaje",_ batinku.

"Aku bawa barang-barang seperti punyamu, cuma aku juga membawa first aid.", jawab Karin.

"Kami jugaaa...", jawab Moegi dan Inari serempak.

"Kalau aku bawa badan doank.", jawab Saso-Nii santai yang membuat kami sweatdrop.

"Yaaak...kita sebentar lagi sampai, itu jalan masuknya kan?", tanya Saso-Nii.

Kami pun mulai masuk jalan menuju karnival, disana kami melalui pohon besar dengan banyak rumah-rumah batu kecil yang sepertinya kuil kecil, kami terus menuju kota karnival tersebut yang harus melewati hutan kecil untuk sampai disana.

Druuug...druuug...druuuug...

"Hyaaaa...", jerit Moegi.

"Jalannya rusak banget.", jawab Saso-Nii yang tengah tegang menyetir mobil dalam medan jalan yang rusak dan penuh bebatuan.

"Saso-Nii...pelan-pelan nyetirnya, awas kalau sampai mobil Tou-San rusak !", kata Karin.

"Perasaan dulu jalannya nda separah ini.", jawab Inari yang notabene penduduk sekitar sini.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah pintu gerbang masuk kota karnival, sebuah bangunan tua bercat merah yang sudah banyak yang terkelupas dan berlumut. Diatasnya terdapat jam besar yang sepertinya sudah lama mati. Di depan gerbang terdapat patung aneh seperti daruma yang sudah berlumut.

"Lah sejak kapan ada patung gaje disini ?', tanyaku sambil menepuk-tepuk patung itu.

"Hiii...serem banget patungnya.", jawab Moegi.

Kami pun mendekat ke dalam terowongan yang merupakan pintu masuk ke kota kecil tersebut. Aku mengelus dinding yang mempunyai banyak kenangan tersebut.

"_Disini terakhir kalinya kami bertemu Tou-San dan Kaa-San."_

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya ke dalam terowongan yang gelap tersebut. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara aneh bersama angin yang masuk ke terowongan dan gemerisik pohon yang tertiup angin.

"Hiii...serem banget, aku di mobil saja kalau gitu.", jawab Karin.

"Yang boneng nih? Kalau gitu kami semua masuk kedalam loh, kamu disini sendirian jaga mobilnya.", Jawab Saso-Nii.

Kamipun mulai memasuki terowongan yang gelap tersebut, tak lupa kami menghidupkan senter karena terowongan yang gelap gulita. Terlihat Karin yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan mobil dan melihat patung daruma itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Cih, ya sudah aku ikut, kalian tunggu aku !", jawab Karin yang merogoh senter di tas pinggangnya dan berlari menuju kami yang sudah masuk di tengah terowongan.

Setelah melewati terowongan, terdapat loket masuk karnival yang sudah tutup dan beberapa kursi kayu tempat orang-orang menunggu dan duduk, beberapa kursi kayu itu rusak dan berdebu, serta banyak yang menjadi sarang laba-laba.

"Haloo...ada orang disini ?", teriak Inari.

"Ya jelas nda ada donk ! kan sudah lama tutup !", jawab Karin sambil mendesah.

Kami pun memeriksa gedung tersebut dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk keluar menuju karnival, terlihat hamparan rumput hijau dan patung-patung daruma yang terlihat di depan gedung tua tadi. Kali ini banyak sekali patung-patung tersebut, kami pun berjalan menuju kota dan melewati sungai kering dengan melompat-lompati batu-batu yang ada di sungai kering itu, lalu terlihat anak tangga dan patung daruma di depan pintu masuk kota.

Kami pun berjalan dan memasuki kota tersebut, dan kami mencium aroma sedap di dalam kota itu.

Snifff...snifff...

"Hmm...baunya enak banget.", jawab Inari dan Moegi.

"Hmmm...bau ayam, sepertinya ada manusia disini.", jawab Saso-Nii.

Akupun masih tetap memasang siaga 1, berharap jika pemuda itu datang tiba-tiba, maka kami akan mengikatnya dengan tali tambang yang sudah aku siapkan, lalu menginterogasinya. Kami pun berlari menuju aroma makanan itu berasal, berharap bertemu seseorang di kota mati ini. Kami sampai di sebuah rentetan warung yang semuanya tutup kecuali 1 warung yang merupakan asal dari makanan tersebut. Terdapat ayam, daging sapi, daging babi, ikan, sosis dan telur. Kucium aromanya yang menggoda dan terlihat beberapa dari kami hampir meneteskan air liur, terutama Saso-Nii.

"Huwaaa...sepertinya enak sekali...", kata Moegi.

"Gimana kalau kita coba makan yuk.", jawab Saso-Nii yang sudah kehilangan imannya.

"Jangan, kita harus minta ijin dengan pemilik toko dulu !" jawab Karin yang tumben naluri kemanusiaannya muncul.

"Benar kata Karin, jangan di makan, tempat ini juga mencurigakan.", jawabku yang masih melihat sekeliling.

"Haloooo? Ada orang? Bibi atau paman pemilik warung?", jawab Inari.

"Sudah...kita makan saja, nanti kalau orangnya datang kita bayar.", jawab Saso-Nii yang sudah mengambil piring dan mengambil makanan.

"Betull...betull...kita makan saja Nee-San...perutku lapar.", jawab Moegi sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Hhhh...ya sudah kalian makan saja, awas kalau pemilik toko marah !" jawab Karin.

"Heh Sakura? Kau mau kemana?", jawab Karin yang memergokiku untuk kabur melihat-lihat karnival.

"Aku mau memeriksa keadaan sekeliling, kau mau ikut? Kalau kau lapar ikut makan saja."

Terlihat Saso-Nii, Moegi dan Inari tengah lahap memakan makanan yang ada di warung tersebut.

"Nee-chan...sosis ini enak looo...", jawab Moegi yang sedang mengambil beberapa sosis lagi.

"Iya, cobain Sakura, ayamnya juga enak, lembut.", jawab Saso-Nii.

"Tidak, aku ikut kamu saja Sakura, kelihatannya makanan itu penuh dengan kalori, nanti aku bisa gemuk.", jawab Karin yang tengah dalam masa dietnya.

"Huh ya sudah, ayo kita berkeliling.", jawabku.

"Saso-Nii...jaga Moegi yah, awas kalo sampai dia terluka !." jawab Karin yang sudah menjauh dari warung. Saso-Nii hanya membalas ucapan Karin dengan jempol OK ala Rock Lee.

Kami pun meninggalkan warung dan berjalan keatas, terlihat sebuah penginapan yang mengeluarkan uap air yang menandakan ada onsen didalamnya. Lalu kami berjalan menuju penginapan tersebut melewati jembatan merah.

"DAN-ZOU...", kataku membaca tulisan di pintu masuk pemginapan tersebut

"Nama yang aneh..."

"Hei, lihat ! dibawah jembatan ada kereta api !", kata Karin sambil melihat ke bawah dari jembatan. Di bawah jembatan terdapat jurang yang curam dan air yang sedang surut menampakan rel kereta yang dilewati kereta api tersebut dari dalam terowongan di dalam jurang.

"Sepertinya disini masih ada kehidupan, tapi...bukannya kota ini sudah tertutup.", kataku.

"Entahlah, mungkin pemilik karnival sedang merenovasinya dan akan membuka kota ini kembali.", jawab Karin.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver kebiru-biruan dengan pedang besar aneh yang mempunya dia pegangan. Pemuda itu melihat kami dan setelah itu bola mata violetnya membelalak.

"Ka..kalian...sejak kapan kalian disini ! Kalian seharusnya tidak berada disini...!", Teriaknya dan berjalan ke arah kami.

.

**End of Chaper 2**

**.**

**Behind The Scene**

.

_"Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku ?"_

itu lagu yang sasuke nyanyikan di chapter sebelumnya dan di awal chapter ke 2, artinya kurang lebih seperti _"Kapan bunga Sakura mekar"_

Aku masukin supaya menambah kesan misteri n mistis sasuke yang bermakna keberadaan Sakura.

Semua chara yang ada di fic ini chara yang ada di Naruto loh.

Hmmm buat yang review, makasih banyak yah :D

**Maya : **makasih banyak . benernya udah dari dulu pengen buat fic, cuma males ajh :p maklum ane silent reader yang malas :p

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : **makasih sudah RnR fic ane :D silahkan baca lanjutannya .

**Fiyui-Chan : **makasih yah :D yang ini lebih panjang dari fic yang sebelumnya B-)

**Poetri-Chan : **makasih sudah RnR...silahkan baca lanjutan ficnya :D

.

For the next Chappie...mungkin bakal lama di update...tapi ane bakal buat sebaik mungkin .

Sasuke CS bakal banyak tampil :D

See you


	3. Chapter 3

"DAN-ZOU...", kataku membaca tulisan di pintu masuk pemginapan tersebut.

"Nama yang aneh..."

"Hei, lihat ! dibawah jembatan ada kereta api !", kata Karin sambil melihat ke bawah dari jembatan. Di bawah jembatan terdapat jurang yang curam dan air yang sedang surut menampakan rel kereta yang dilewati kereta api tersebut dari dalam terowongan di dalam jurang.

"Sepertinya disini masih ada kehidupan, tapi...bukannya kota ini sudah tertutup.", kataku.

"Entahlah, mungkin pemilik karnival sedang merenovasinya dan akan membuka kota ini kembali.", jawab Karin.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver kebiru-biruan dengan pedang besar aneh yang mempunyai dua pegangan. Pemuda itu melihat kami dan setelah itu bola mata violetnya membelalak.

"Ka..kalian...sejak kapan kalian disini ! Kalian seharusnya tidak berada disini...!", Teriaknya dan berjalan ke arah kami.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**HANAFUDA**

**Genre : Supranatural/Suspense/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning GaJe Inside...Don't like? Don't read**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

❖ **Chapter 3 **❖

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**-Sasuke POV-**

**.**

Setelah menemui gadis itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Danzou-Sama, aku sedikit terkejut saat ia menolongku dengan mengobati lukaku yang aku dapat setelah bertarung dengan penyihir kertas itu.

"Urrgh...dasar kertas sial...", jawabku sambil memegang lenganku dan merutuki kertas-kertas berpola burung yang masih menempel di kimono putihku.

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih ke bangunan merah itu, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manusia biasa, itu hanyalah bangunan tua yang merupakan pintu masuk kota karnival yang sudah lama tak beroperasi, akan tetapi bangunan merah tersebut adalah gerbang penghubung antara dunia manusia dan roh. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver kebiruan sedang menunggu di sebelah patung dorama bodoh itu, tangan kanannya terlihat bola air yang menyala.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?", tanya Suigetsu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, apakah aku terlihat seperti "tidak kenapa-kenapa" ?"

"Huh dasar ! salahmu ! siapa suruh kau sendirian menghadapi penyihir kertas itu !"

"Cih, aku pikir aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian, ternyata ia lebih kuat dari yang kuduga."

"Dasar ! Danzou-Sama saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya, apalagi kamu !", jawabnya sambil menolongku, membopongku menuju kediaman Danzou-Sama.

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur, kami memutuskan masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu, aku berjalan tertatih-tatih sampai ke Onsen, terlihat Shion yang sudah menunggu kami sejak tadi di depan jembatan.

"Sasuke ! sudah kuduga kau bertarung sendirian lagi !", jawabnya sambil berlari ke arahku dan ikut membopongku.

"Ya, ramalanmu ternyata benar yah, si bodoh ini bertarung sendirian dengan penyihir kertas itu.", jawab Suigetsu.

"Berisik ! cepat antarkan aku ke tempat rubah tua itu. Sebelum yang lainnya bangun", jawabku kesal.

Mereka pun membopongku ke pintu masuk kecil di sebelah pintu masuk Onsen Danzou, dan terlihat sebuah pintu kecil, kami pun berjalan dan menuruni tangga yang sangat panjang dan curam, lalu sampai ke sebuah pintu besi tempat generator Onsen. Terlihat seekor rubah ekor sembilan yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Permisi Kyuubi-San.", jawab Shion sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuubi.

"Eeenghhh...siapa yang menggangguku di pagi-pagi buta ini...", jawabnya.

"Kyuubi-san, aku terluka dan membutuhkan obatmu.", jawabku.

"Ah...kau lagi Sasuke, kau bertarung melawan penyihir itu yah."

"Dari mana kau tau rubah tua?"

"Tentu saja aku tau..."

Tiba-tiba salah satu ekor rubah itu memanjang dan menepuk punggung kiri Sasuke dengan keras dan terlihat sehelai kertas berpola burung jatuh dari punggung Sasuke.

"Gyaaa...apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tentu saja aku tau, lihat ke bawah, kertas itu masih memataimu."

"Cih...", dengan kesal aku injak kertas itu.

"Baumu juga bercampur dengan bau wanita itu, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya semalaman."

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh rubah tua, aku hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Danzou-Sama."

"Owh...kau benar-benar anjing yang setia."

Kutatap rubah itu dengan tajam, rasanya ingin kupenggal kepala rubah itu. Rubah tua itu juga membalas balik dengan menatapku tajam.

"Ano...aku mengambil air hangat dulu yah.", jawab Suigetsu yang langsung keluar menuju dapur umum melalui pintu kecil di dekat Kyuubi.

"Maafkan Sasuke, Kyuubi-San, dia sedang dalam suasana yang terburuk hari ini."

"Tak apa Shion, aku mengerti keadaan kalian, dan juga untuk si Bodoh ini, sebaiknya kau lebih bersikap baik denganku atau aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi."

Kali ini aku hanya diam dan membuang muka, memang benar apa kata rubah tua itu, aku masih banyak memerlukan bantuannya.

.

Dengan cekatan ke sembilan ekor Kyuubi memanjang (?) dan mengambil obat-obat herbal di rak-rak yang terdapat di atas futonnya. Terlihat Suigetsu yang datang dengan ceret berisi air panas, baskom dan kain lap.

"Wah, cepat sekali.", jawab Shion.

"Huh, ini kan sudah biasa, aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi.", jawabnya.

"Arrgghh...pelan sedikit.", jawabku ke Shion dan Suigetsu yang sedang membersihkan lukaku. Sedangkan Kyuubi-san sedang sibuk membuat obat untukku.

"Ini obatnya, yang ini bubuhkan ke lukanya, sedikit perih tapi ini cukup efektif, sedangkan yang itu untuk diminum agar tidak infeksi di dalam.", jawabnya.

"Arrgghhh !", teriakku.

"Berhentilah berteriak, kau seperti anak kecil.", jawab Suigetsu.

"Ini benar-benar perih bodoh !", jawabku kesal.

"Ini minumlah.", jawab Shion yang memberiku obat dari Kyuubi.

"Cuihhh...minuman apa lagi ini? kenapa rasanya manis sekali ?"

"Fufufu...itu ramuan baruku, rasa stroberi."

"Grrr...Kauuuuu...!"

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Baik Kyuubi-san, sebentar lagi kami sudah selesai.", jawab Shion.

"Hn...ya sudah, cepat balik ke tempat kalian jika urusan kalian sudah selesai, aku mau tidur.", jawab Kyuubi.

"Lain kali kau jangan bertarung dengan Konan sendirian, dia sangat kuat, bukan lawan tandinganmu.", jawab Kyuubi sambil menarik selimutnya dengan ekornya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di futon.

"Arigatou.", jawabku.

"Hn...cepatlah aku mau tidur", jawab Kyuubi.

.

"Sasuke, apa mereka akan benar-benar datang ?", tanya Suigetsu yang sibuk bermain dengan bola airnya.

"Entahlah, bagaimana ramalanmu Shion?" jawabku.

"Kemungkinan datang 50%", jawabnya sambil menerawang jauh ke bawah jembatan. Terlihat sebuah kereta api melintasi goa yang ada di bawah jembatan.

"Lalu, jika gadis itu tak datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Suigetsu.

"Gadis itu satu-satunya harapan kita.", jawab Shion.

"Cukup, kita harus bersiap menyambut kedatangan mereka, aku akan ada sedikit urusan dan kembali nanti sore.", jawabku, lalu aku merubah wujudku menjadi seekor ular naga putih dan terbang menuju gedung teratas di Onsen Koharu.

"Hm, aku akan pergi ke tempat kakakku.", jawab Suigetsu, ia melompat dari jembatan dan tubuhnya larut bersama air laut yang ada di bawah jurang kecil, meninggalkan Shion seorang diri di jembatan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ka..kalian...sejak kapan kalian disini ! Kalian seharusnya tidak berada disini...!", Teriak pemuda berambur silver itu dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Kyaaa...ada maniaaak !", jerit Karin sambil memasang pose dramatisnya, dengan kedua telapak tangan di pipi dan mulut yang menganga.

"_A...apa-apaaan ini, siapa lelaki itu, fashionnya buruk sekali",_ batin Karin.

"Gawat, Karin, ayo kita kabur !"

"_Cih, lagi-lagi muncul orang aneh, apa dia teman pemuda itu?"_

Dengan sigap aku menarik tangan Karin, dan melewati pemuda itu, kami pun menuruni anak tangga dan pergi menuju Saso-Nii berada.

"_Jika ia teman pemuda buntut ayam itu, kenapa ia mengejar kami?"_

"Hei, kalian tunggu !", sebelum pemuda itu mengejar kami, kulihat ia menyebulkan percikan seperti kristal es dari mulutnya ke arah onsen, lalu ia berbalik dan mengejar kami dengan cepatnya.

"KYAAAAA...!"

Karin terjatuh dan pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"KARIIIN!"

GREP...

Karin berhasil tertangkap oleh pemuda itu.

"Tertangkap kau nona..."

"Sakura, lariii !"

"Ta-tapiii..."

"Sudah lari saja, nanti kau panggil Saso-Nii dan selamatkan aku dari maniak i...aww"

Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Karin yang masih meronta-ronta agar pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya. Tiba-tiba aku melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim, banyak makhluk-makhluk seperti bayangan muncul di sekitar toko, terlihat makhluk-makhluk itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku agar aku mendekat ke arah mereka, tapi sayangnya aku mengacuhkannya dan tetap fokus pada tujuanku, mencari Saso-Nii.

Akupun terus berjalan dan terlihat rentetan kios warung makan, terlihat sosok makhluk-makhluk itu mengerubungi Saso-Nii, Moegi dan Inari. Aku pun kaget dan berjalan lebih cepat ke tempat Saso-Nii. Akupun tiba di warung tempat kami berpisah, Aku memberanikan diriku masuk ke dalam kawanan makhluk itu dan tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari dalam tasku dan makhluk itu sirna seketika, terlihat Saso-Nii, Moegi dan Inari terkapar di depan warung, aku pun segera mendekati mereka, kulihat wajah kakakku yang dingin, mulus dan keras, seakan-akan wajahnya terbuat dari porselen. Akupun melihat wajah Moegi dan Inari yang bernasib sama seperti Saso-Nii. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi kakakku yang terdiam.

"A...aada apa ini...kenapa mereka terlihat seperti boneka?"

Kugenggam tangan kakakku dan kuletakan telingaku di dadanya, tak ada detak jantung, lalu kugoncang-goncangkan tubuh kakakku yang tak bernyawa.

"Saso-Nii...banguuuuun...", kugoncang-goncangkan tubuh kakakku.

"Moegi, Inari, bangunnn...kalian tak bercanda kan?", air mata mulai tampak di pelupuk mata emeraldku.

"_Mereka sudah menjadi boneka, tak ada yg bisa kau lakukan."_

Kudengar suara baritone yang sangat familiar dari arah belakangku, dan kuberanikan diriku untuk menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok pemuda yang berbicara di belakangku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aww...sakit, LEPASKAN AKU MANIAAAK !", teriakku.

"Cih, dasar sandal sial, harusnya aku pakai sepatu kets saja, bukan sandal channel dengan hak 5cm ku.", rutukku sambil melepas kedua sandalku.

"Berhentilah meronta-ronta, dengarkan aku dulu.", jawab pemuda itu.

Akupun dengan cepat menggigit tangan pemuda itu dan melepar kedua sandalku ke wajah pemuda itu.

"_Hiks, selamat tinggal sandal channelku."_

Akupun berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang kesakitan karena gigitanku.

"Kuharap ia terkena rabies, Sakura pasti menungguku di luar", Akupun berlari keluar dari kota itu, terlihat patung daruma yang menandakan area pintu masuk desa dan kuturuni tangga, tiba-tiba...

SPLAAAASHH...

Padang rumput yang kami lalui tadi tergenang air laut yang datang entah dari mana, dan terlihat gerbang pintu masuk kota ini yang bersinar dan disekelilingnya terdapat kota besar yang tadinya hanya hutan-hutan.

"I...ini aneh...bagaimana bisa...?"

Terlihat sebuah kapal datang kearahku, akupun naik dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, terlihat perahu itu sampai dan pintu-pintu di perahu itu terbuka, muncul makhluk-makhluk aneh muncul, seperti hantu-hantu dari komik Kitaro yang Moegi baca. Terlihat hewan-hewan aneh memakai baju dan berjalan layaknya manusia, serta orang-orang yang berpakaian seperti pejabat Cina jaman dulu.

"_Hei, kau yang berambut merah, sedang apa kau disini?"_

Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang, dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver kebiru-biruan, sama seperti pemuda yang tadi mengejarku, hanya dia sedikit lebih muda, mungkin adiknya, dan ia membawa sejata besar di belakangnya.

"Kau...kau sendiri siapa? Maniak !"

"Hei...hei...hei...merah, aku disini datang untuk menolongmu.", jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang seperti hiu.

"Me-menolongku, apa maksud...HAAAAHHH...apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?", Saat kekepalkan tanganku untuk meninju pemuda itu, kepalan tinjuku menembus wajah lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, cukup basa-basinya, cepat kita pergi dari sini dan makanlah ini, kalo tidak tubuhmu tak akan kuat berada di dunia roh dan lenyap.", pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan aku sebuah pil merah. Kulihat telapak tanganku yang transparan. Akupun menerima pil itu tanpa banyak tanya dan menelannya.

"Oh, penurut juga kau, nah, sekarang...", Pemuda itu melihat keatas dan terlihat seekor elang terbang di atas kami, dengan cepat pemuda itu menarikku ke arah gedung di sebelah kami.

"Hei, apa yang..."

"Shhh...jangan berisik, nanti kita ketahuan."

Ia menekan dadanya ke tubuhku yang kini tersudut dengan tembok di belakangku dan sukses membuatku mem-blushing, terlihat sorot matanya yang marah, menatap burung elang itu, sepertinya sangat berbahaya.

"Bagus, sudah aman, ayo ikut aku, kau bisa memanggilku Suigetsu."

"Ah...namaku Karin, kyaaaa..."

Suigetsu menggendongku ala bridal style dan menuju laut tadi, tiba-tiba air laut itu naik keatas dan membuat sebuah lingkaran dan kami pun masuk ke dalam lingkaran air tersebut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"KAUUU...! apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku, Moegi dan Inari ?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Lalu...lalu...ini..."

"Sasuke !"

"Hn...?"

Kulihat pemuda yang mengejar kami datang tanpa "Karin" dengan terengah-rengah, sepertinya Karin berhasil lolos.

"Gadis berambut merah itu berhasil kabur."

"Hn, tak apa, sudah Suigetsu yang mengurusnya, Mangetsu, bawalah ketiga boneka ini sebelum yang lainnya membawanya."

Kulihat pemuda yang bernama Mangetsu itu mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas, ia menaruh gulungan kertas itu di depan tubuh kakak, Moegi dan Inari yang tertata rapi lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas gulungan tersebut, seketika ketiga tubuh itu masuk ke dalam gulungan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? dan kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke dalam benda itu?",kataku sambil mengguncang tubuh pemuda stoic itu.

"Tenang lah, kami akan menyelamatkan kalian, lihat tubuhmu."

Kuadahkan kepalaku kebawah dan terlihat kakiku yang transparan.

"Hyaaa...apa yang terjadi, kenapa tubuhku transparan?" Tanyaku sambil melihat telapak tanganku yang transparan.

"Minum pil ini, tubuhmu tak kuat menahan tekanan dunia roh dan menyebabkannya menjadi transparan, lama-kelamaan tubuhmu bisa lenyap."

"Ba-baiklah.", kutelan pil itu dan berharap sesuatu yang buruk tak terjadi padaku, kulihat tubuhku mulai tak transparan lagi.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi, disini tidak aman.", kata Mangetsu.

"Hn, kita akan berjalan lewat arah depan."

"Apa? Kau serius Sasuke? Kalau gadis ini ketahuan kalau ia manusia, dia akan..."

"Tenanglah, Mangetsu, asal dia menahan nafasnya, tidak akan ketahuan."

"Tunggu apa maksudmu 'ketahuan kalau aku manusia' ?", tanyaku.

"Hn, nanti kita ngobrolnya, kita harus cepat sebelum rombongan datang."

Akupun berjalan mengikuti kedua pemuda tersebut, dan kami sampai di tangga menuju onsen. Kami pun berjalan menuju bangunan di sebelah jalan, terlihat rombongan makhluk-makhluk aneh datang.

"Sakura, kita akan berbaur dengan mereka, kau harus menahan nafasmu saat berjalan di jembatan."

"Emm...baiklah."

Kamipun berjalan di dekat rombongan dan mulai masuk ke dalam rombongan saat menuju jembatan, aku pun menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menahannya.

"Kyaaaa...Sasuke-sama..."

"Kyaaa...ada Mangetsu-sama. Kenapa Suigetsu-sama tak ikut bersama mereka?"

"Kyaaa...kyaaaa..."

"Sasuke-samaaa..."

"Siapa yah gadis pink di sebelahnya..."

"Ah, masa bodoh dengan si pinky...kyaaa...Sasuke-Sama melihatku."

Terlihat gadis-gadis aneh yah hampir menyerupai manusia, paling hanya 80%, meneriaki Sasuke dan Mangetsu, benar-benar menyebalkan, aku kira hanya manusia yang bisa teriak-teriak seperti itu, tenyata roh juga bisa yah.

"Hai Sasuke-sama..."

Terlihat seekor katak menyapa Sasuke, melompat kearahku, dan sukses membuatku kaget.

"Hyaaaa..."

Kutangkis katak itu...

DEGGGG...aku tak sengaja bernafas...

"Ma...manusia...", kata katak itu.

"Ga...gawat..."

Dengan cepat Sasuke memegang tanganku dan berjalan secepat kilat menuju pintu kecil di dekat jembatan, Mangetsu mengikuti kami dari belakang setelah membekukan katak itu sementara.

"Kyaaa...ada manusiaaa..."

"Manusia...ada manusia..."

"Kyaaa..."

Terdengar suara gadis-gadis yang tadi meneriaki Sasuke dan Mangetsu kini meneriaki aku yang seorang manusia dan juga makhluk-makhluk lain.

"Bagus sekali, kita ketahuan.", kata Mangetsu.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengatasinya." Jawab Sasuke.

Kami tiba di halaman samping onsen, aku mulai mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal akibat adegan berlari di jembatan dan diteriaki oleh wanita jejadian. Sreeeegg...terlihat seorang lelaki separuh baya dengan wajah aneh membuka pintu geser onsen itu.

"Sasuke-sama, Mangetsu-sama, anda sudah kembali? Tadi ada manusia yang menyusup kemari."

"Hn..."

Terlihat Sasuke sengaja menyembunyikanku di belakang punggungna dan Mangetsu.

"_Tempat ini benar-benar aneh, aku harap Karin bisa pulang dengan selamat dan melaporkan kejadian ini ke bibi Tayuya."_

"Nanti akan kami urus, kami sedang ada keperluan sekarang.", jawab Mangetsu mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya sudah, nanti saya akan laporkan pada Danzou-Sama."

"Hn"

Lelaki separuh baya itu pergi menuju dalam onsen dan berusaha menenangkan keributan yang aku perbuat. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu kecil di depan kami, terlihat tangga yang sangat curam di bawah, kami pun berjalan menuruni tangga itu dan terlihat sebuah pintu besi. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan Mangetsu menungguku masuk kedalam mengekori Sasuke, terlihat banyak pipa-pipa air yang mengeluarkan uap panas, dan terlihat sesosok rubah berekor sembilan sedang memutar roda generator, dan makhluk-makhluk kecil silih berganti datang melalui lubang di bawah lantai, membawa batu bara dan melemparnya di sebuah benda yang sepertinya pembangkit energi dengan bahan bakar batu bara.

"Kyubi-san, maaf mengganggu..."

"Hn, kau lagi Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk."

CRAAAAAKKK...

Terdengar sebuah suara di dalam sebuah kotak di dekat pintu keluar dekat kami berada, ekor rubah itu memanjang menuju kotak itu dan membukanya, terlihat sebuah kartu-kartu, dengan sigap ia mengambilnya dan membacanya, lalu mengikatkannya pada tali di atasnya dan menariknya, lalu kartu itu tertarik ke atas.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak di dalam ceret air yang ada di meja Kyubi-san dan membuat semuanya terhening. Air di dalam ceret itu keluar dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran lalu keluarlah sesosok lelaki berambut perak kebiruan dengan senyumannya yang mirip hiu dan menggendong KARIN dengan bridal syle !

"Yo, semua.", jawab pemuda itu.

"Kyaaaa...Sakuraaa...orang ini maniaaak" , teriak Karin.

"Kariiiin !"

"Hn, ada apa ini ?", tanya Rubah itu tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya memutar roda generator.

"Kyubi-san, apa kau bisa mempekerjakan mereka? karena...", tanya Sasuke yang membuat aku kaget.

"APA? kau membawa kami kesini untuk menyuruh kami bekerja?", tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi tukang bersih-bersih, nanti kuku-kukuku bisa patah.", jawab Karin.

"Hei...hei, dengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dulu pinky.", jawab Suigetsu sambil mengambil ceret Kyubi dan meminumnya.

"Dengan bekerja, kalian bisa menyamar untuk mengembalikan saudara kalian ini kembali semula dan memulangkan kalian.", jawab Sasuke dengan stoicnya.

SRAAAAAKKK...

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang pucat muncul dari balik pintu geser kecil di sebelah kami, wanita itu seperti wanita yang bersama Sasuke saat aku melihat mereka di perjalanan menuju rumah Baa-chan, ia membawa 2 buah keranjang yang berisi makanan.

"Permisi Kyubi-san, makanannya sudah kuantar."

"Oh, terima kasih Shion-chan.", tampak salah satu ekor kyubi memanjang dan mengambil keranjang itu.

"Eh, kalian sudah kembali yah?", tanya Shion.

"Yup, seperti yang kalian lihat.", jawab Suigetsu.

"Ah, aku lupa, anak-anak waktunya makan.", sesaat makhluk-makhluk mini itu meninggalkan aktivitas mereka lalu mendekat ke arah Shion, lalu Shion membuka keranjangnya dan melemparkan makanan seperti cereal ke arah mereka, makhluk-makhluk itu dengan cepat mengambil beberapa butir cereal dan memakannya.

"Hei, buntut ayam...yang kau maksudkan bekerja itu membawa batu bara dan melemparnya ke dalam api itu kan ?", tanyaku dan aku mulai mengambil sebuah batubara yang berceceran seukuran genggaman tanganku.

"Batubara itu kan hasil endapan kotoran, aku tidak mau memegangnya." Kata Karin sambil mengecek apakah kuku-kukunya telah lengkap dan mengilap.

"Karin, batubara itu bukan hasil dari endapan kotoran.", jawabku.

"Ya apalah, aku tak peduli, yang jelas aku tidak mau memegangnya."

Aku mulai mengambil sebuah bongkahan batubara itu dan batubara itu berat sekali, serasa mengangkat beban 20kg.

"A...apaan ini, kenapa batu bara sekecil ini bisa berat sekali?"

"Kau pikir dunia ini sama dengan duniamu pinky?" balas Suigetsu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Hn...maaf, disini tidak ada tempat untuk gadis-gadis lemah seperti kalian, lagipula aku sedang tidak kekurangan tenaga kerja."

"Tak apa, Kyuubi-San, aku tau kerjaan yang pas buat kalian. Kalian berdua ikutilah Shion ke ruang kerja Danzou-Sama.", jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Shion, aku seorang miko."

"Namaku Sakura."

"Aku Karin."

"Jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, kalian berdua bisa memintanya padaku."

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat, kamipun mulai keluar dari ruangan melewati pintu kecil geser yang dilalui Shion tadi. Pintu itu menembus tempat penyimpanan makanan lalu menuju dapur. Setelah melewati dapur, kami sampai ke dalam onsen, terlihat jejadian-jejadian aneh sedang bersiap-siap untuk berendam, duduk, ataupun sekedar mengobrol antar sesama jejadian.

"Ano, Shion-San, mereka itu apa?"

"Ah...tidak usah pakai embel-embel –San, cukup Shion saja, hm...mereka itu adalah dewa-dewa yang ada di wilayah ini dan wilayah sekitar, mereka biasa datang kemari untuk berendam, tempat ini juga merupakan sejenis penginapan untuk dewa-dewa yang sedang berlibur."

"Owh...begitu yah."

"Kalian setelah ini seperti biasa, tahanlah nafas kalian yah, sampai ke depan lift disana."

Kami pun berjalan sambil menahan nafas menuju lift itu, sambil menunggu lift dibuka, kami mengambil nafas lalu menahannya. Terlihat lift tersebut terbuka dan muncul makhluk mirip manusia dan jejadian yang sangat besar ada di dalam lift tersebut. Makhluk mirip manusia itu keluar dan berbicara dengan Shion kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Nah aku hanya mengantarkan kalian sampai kesini, selanjutnya kalian berdua naiklah ke lantai paling atas dan ruangan Danzou-Sama berada di paling belakang. Dia akan membantu kalian.", jawab Shion, sambil menunjuk makhluk besar yang ada di dalam lift.

"Maksudmu, makhluk ini akan bersama kami di dalam lift ini?", tanya Karin.

"Yups, begitulah, ayo cepatlah masuk sebelum yang lain menyadari keberadaan kalian."

Kami pun masuk ke dalam lift tersebut dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas. Sesampainya di atas, makhluk itu tidak ikut dengan kami ke atas, makhluk itu melambaikan tangannya seperti akar lobak ke arah kami lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Terlihat sebuah ruangan gelap dengan banyak pintu. Kamipun membuka satu-persatu pintu itu dan tak ada yang bisa dibuka.

"Bagus, Miko itu membohongi kita dan kita terjebak didalam ruangan gelap dan bodoh ini." Jawab Karin.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu terbuka dan kami tersedot ke dalamnya, didalam pintu itu terdapat pintu lain yang terbuka satu persatu dan akhirnya berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan lilin. Terlihat seorang lelaki tua dengan satu mata yang diperban, duduk sambil membaca kertas-kertas. Lelaki itu kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap kami berdua dan memicingkan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat dalam, membuat kami ketakutan.

"Izinkan kami bekerja di tempat ini.", jawabku.

"Bisakah kau meminta dengan sopan? Aku tau maksud kalian bekerja disini untuk apa."

"Kami akan bekerja dengan baik, tapi kembalikan Saso-Nii, Moegi dan Inari seperti semula.", balas Karin dengan penuh semangat.

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu, sebentar lagi giliran mereka."

"Maksudmu ? Kau tau dimana orang tuaku? Orang tuaku masih hidup?"

"Ya, dan semakin subur."

"A...apa maksudmu? Kembalikan mereka !"

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu.", jawab Karin sambil memelukku.

Lelaki tua itu mengambil dua lembar kertas dan pena dari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di meja kerjanya.

"Tulis nama kalian di dalam surat kontrak ini dan namaku Danzou, aku adalah pemilik onsen ini, akurasa kalian sudah tau mengenai aku dan onsen ini dari anjing setiaku."

Kamipun merangkak ke arah fireplace dan duduk sambil menulis nama kami kedalam surat kontrak ini kemudian menyerahkannya ke lelaki tua itu.

"_Hei, Sakura, apa tidak apa kita menandatangani surat kontrak ini ?"_

"_Entahlah, kalau kita dan yang lainnya bisa bebas dari tempat ini, yah apa boleh buat, apalagi ia tau keberadaan kedua orang tuaku."_

"_Ya sudah, aku takut kalau dia penjual budak, ia akan menjual kita dan mengambil organ dalam kita lalu menjualnya dengan harga tinggi !"_

"_Sudahlah Karin, kau terlalu banyak menonton TV, dasar lebay."_

"_Apa katamu ?"_

"Ehm...apakah kalian sudah menandatangani surat kontrak itu, sebelum aku menarik kembali penawaranku kepada kalian."

"Ah, sebentar lagi kami selesai, Tuan..."

"Danzou-sama...panggil aku dengan nama itu, cepatlah, aku tidak suka menunggu."

Kamipun dengan cepat menuliskan nama kami di dalam kontrak dan menandatanganinya tanpa membaca surat itu terlebih dahulu, lalu kami menyerahkan surat itu ke lelaki tua itu.

"Sakura Haruno dan Akasuna no Karin, nama yang indah.", jawab lelaki itu dan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kanji nama kami dengan tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua bernama Ran dan Rin, kalian boleh bekerja mulai besok."

**End of Chaper 3**

**.**

**.**

**Behind The Scene**

Huwaaa...akhirnya chappie 3 selesai juga, maaf udah lama nda update, alna author sibuk liburan **#PLAAAK** dan sibuk mengurus kuliah .

Author bakal cepat update chappie 4nya :D mohon dukungannya yah dan review terus :p

Buat yg ngereview, makasih yah . n para silent readers :)

**4ntk4-ch4n** : Sudah d update nih :D

**Fuyui-chan** : makasi atas reviewna, maaf lama bgt d update .

**Poetri-chan** : jawabannya ada d chapie 3 ini :p


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hei, Sakura, apa tidak apa kita menandatangani surat kontrak ini ?"_

"_Entahlah, kalau kita dan yang lainnya bisa bebas dari tempat ini, yah apa boleh buat, apalagi ia tau keberadaan kedua orang tuaku."_

"_Ya sudah, aku takut kalau dia penjual budak, ia akan menjual kita dan mengambil organ dalam kita lalu menjualnya dengan harga tinggi !"_

"_Sudahlah Karin, kau terlalu banyak menonton TV, dasar lebay."_

"_Apa katamu ?"_

"Ehm...apakah kalian sudah menandatangani surat kontrak itu, sebelum aku menarik kembali penawaranku kepada kalian."

"Ah, sebentar lagi kami selesai, Tuan..."

"Danzou-sama...panggil aku dengan nama itu, cepatlah, aku tidak suka menunggu."

Kamipun dengan cepat menuliskan nama kami di dalam kontrak dan menandatanganinya tanpa membaca surat itu terlebih dahulu, lalu kami menyerahkan surat itu ke lelaki tua itu.

"Sakura Haruno dan Akasuna no Karin, nama yang indah.", jawab lelaki itu dan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kanji nama kami dengan tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua bernama Ran dan Rin, kalian boleh bekerja mulai besok."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**HANAFUDA**

**Genre : Supranatural/Suspense/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning GaJe Inside...Don't like? Don't read**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

❖ **Chapter 4 **❖

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah menandatangani kontrak, dan menyerahkan kertas kontrak itu, lalu penguasa onsen tersebut mengangkat kanji nama kami dari kertas itu lalu menggenggamnya. Mendadak seketika kepalaku kosong, mataku gelap dan seakan-akan kehidupan kami sebelum menandatangani surat itu tidak ada atau lebih tepatna terhapus bersih bagaikan kertas putih.<p>

"_Nah, kalian boleh keluar sekarang."_

Kami berdua langsung keluar dari kantor lelaki tua itu tanpa banyak tanya, seolah kami terhipnotis oleh kata-kata penguasa onsen itu. Kami berduapun saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Namaku Rin..."

"Namaku Ran..."

"Ran, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kita ada disini..."

"Entahlah Rin, aku juga tidak tau, sepertinya ada yang kurang."

"_Tentu ada yang kurang...tapi kenapa aku tak ingat sama sekali..."_

Kami pun pergi melalui lorong-lorong gelap menuju lift, disana tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan model buntut ayam menunggu kami, kulitnya seputih porselen dan lelaki itu menatap kami dengan tajam.

"Namaku Sasuke, kalian Rin dan Ran kan?"

Pemuda itu menanyai kami, masih menatap kami dengan tajam dan sukses membuatku merinding. Walaupun begitu, pesona dari wajah tampannya tidak pudar oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam itu, yang malahan semakin menambah pesona dari pemuda itu.

"Ia itu kami, aku Ran dan dia Rin.", jawabku sambil terus menatap wajah pemuda itu. Sedangkan Rin juga sepertinya juga ikut terpesona oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Baguslah, ikuti aku kebawah."

Kamipun mengikuti pemuda stoic ini masuk ke dalam lift, dan pemuda itu menekan tombol bawah. Selama didalam lift, kami dan pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan satupun kata hingga pintu lift terbukapun pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Kami berjalan menuju lantai paling bawah dan tampak sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk aneh sejenis katak yang hampir menyerupai manusia berkumpul di satu tempat di ruangan itu. Seketika begitu melihat kami, makhluk aneh itu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"_Sttt...itu toh manusia yang masuk kemari."_

"_Oh mereka toh..."_

"_Kelihatannya mereka lezat sekali."_

"_Aku tidak sabar ingin memakannya..."_

Mendengar bisikan mereka, seketika bulu kudukku merinding, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka mendekati kami dan memegang tangan Rin.

"Kyaaa...lepaskan aku..."

"Oh, gadis yang masih muda, pasti dagingnya empuk..."

Traaaak...Sriiiiiiiing...

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dengan cepat menarik katana yang ada di samping pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher makhluk itu.

"_Sa...sasuke-Sama..."_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyentuh mereka ?"

"_Ma...maafkan aku Sasuke-Sama."_

Sasuke kembali menarik katana ke dalam tempatnya setelah makhluk itu melepaskan tangan Rin dan menjauh darinya.

"Mereka berdua adalah Rin dan Ran, mereka mulai besok dan seterusnya akan bekerja di tempat ini, jika mereka tidak bekerja dengan baik..."

"KALIAN BOLEH MEMAKANNYA."

"_Uwahhh...boleh dimakan..."_

"_Aku tidak sabar nih."_

"_Enaknya dimasak dengan bumbu kari atau di buat menjadi sushi ?"_

"_Ah, kau kan pintar masak, dibuat apapun pasti mereka enak."_

Mendengar kata-kata dari sasuke, aku semakin merinding ditambah dengan komentar makhluk-makhluk itu begitu mendapat persetujuan sasuke untuk memakan kami jika kami tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Sekarang kalian bubar dan bekerja, kalian berdua ikut aku lagi."

.

.

.

Kamipun mengikuti sasuke kembali, kami melewati lorong-lorong dan naik ke tangga samping, disana seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dan berpakaian ala miko berdiri menatapi luar jendela. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kami, begitu kami datang dari lantai bawah.

"Kalian sudah aku tunggu dari tadi."

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama Miko-San."

"Aku Shion, miko dari kuil yang ada di dekat onsen, aku akan membantu kalian menemukan bilik yang akan kalian tempati, ikutlah denganku."

Kamipun mengikuti Shion dan meninggalkan sasuke yang berdiri di dekat tangga, ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu lalu ia berbalik dan turun ke lantai bawah. Kamipun melewati lorong-lorong menuju bilik kami, di sepanjang lorong terdapat banyak jendela ala jepang kuno dan kita bisa melihat laut dan bagian karnival dari jendela tersebut. Sesampainya di bagian ujung lorong, terdapat sebuah bilik dengan motif bunga di pintu gesernya.

"Ini adalah bilik kalian berdua, kalian masuklah."

Kamipun masuk kedalam bilik kecil itu, dan sepertinya mampu menampung 6 orang di dalamnya. Shion melangkah maju kearah lemari geser dan tampak tupukan baju-baju berwarna merah. Gadis itu mulai meraba-raba tumpukan baju itu dan mengambil 2 buah baju.

"Ini adalah seragam kalian, maaf sedikit kebesaran."

"Hn...tidak apa Shion-san, arigatou...", jawabku.

"Oh, panggil aku Shion saja, um...siapa nama kalian ?"

"Aku Ran dan gadis berambut merah itu Rin."

Terlihat Rin sedang memilih seragam untuknya dan mencocokannya dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Memang sedikit kebesaran.", jawabnya.

"Haha...senang bertemu dengan kalian, kuharap kalian betah disini."

"Um Shion-Chan, pemuda bernama sasuke tadi itu..."

"Oh, Sasuke? Dia adalah kesayangan Danzou-Sama, memang sedikit dingin tapi dia baik kok."

"Baik ? dia menyuruh makhluk-makhluk alien itu memakan kami !", teriak Rin yang sedang mengganti bajunya dengan seragamnya.

"Um...tapi dia pemuda yang baik hati kok, sungguh."

"Paling tidak dia sudah berusaha melepaskan tanganmu dari makhluk itu Rin.", jawabku sambil mengambil seragam merah itu dan mulai melepaskan pakaianku.

"Uggh...ya sudahlah, yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya."

"Um...setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, kalian bisa menitipkan baju manusia dan tas kalian kepadaku. "

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan seragam onsen yang berwarna merah, kami menyerahkan pakaian manusia kami dan juga tas kepada Shion.

"Baiklah, kalian istirahat saja, besok kalian akan bekerja dan aku akan memandu kalian.", jawab Shion sambil menerima pakaian kami dan berjalan menuju luar bilik.

"Arigatou Shion-chan."

"Jika perlu bantuan dan ada yang ditanyakan, kalian bisa menemuiku di kuil dekat onsen, kalian juga tidur di bilik ini dengan 4 pekerja lainnya dan...kuharap kalian tidak melupakan namaku lagi.", jawabnya dengan tatapan sendu lalu menutup bilik dan meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam bilik.

"Ran, aku rasa ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang."

"Benar Rin, aku benar-benar capek, ayo kita tidur."

Kami berdua menggeser lemari geser kedua dan terdapat tumpukan futon, kamipun mengambil futon kami masing-masing dan menggelarnya di atas tatami.

"Rin, selamat tidur..."

"Selamat tidur juga."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di kuil dekat onsen,

"Sasuke-Kun...ini hanafuda milik Sakura-Chan..."

"Hn"

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku cari, ternyata ada di dunia manusia dan gadis itulah yang membawanya."

Shion memberikan kantung berisi kartu hanafuda milik Sakura kepadaku dan akupun mulai membuka serutan kantung berwarna pink motif bunga sakura ini perlahan-lahan dan mengintip isinya. Terlihat kartu Hanafuda lusuh yang diikat rapi dengan karet gelang berwarna kuning. Aku pun mengambil kartu itu dari kantung itu dengan perlahan, lalu kubuka karet gelang yang mengikat kartu lusuh itu, kemudian kulihat dengan saksama kartu-kartu itu.

Splasshhh...tiba-tiba bola air berukuran genggaman tangan anak kecil sukses mendarat di kepala Shion. Seketika muncul pemuda berambut perak yang tengah memperlihatkan giginya yang seperti hiu yang notabene pelaku pelemparan bola air. "Owh, jadi ini toh yang namanya Hanfuda, kartu yang di elu-elukan memiliki kekuatan gaib yang hebat?"

"Kyaaa...Suigetsu...bisakah kau tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan melempar bola air lagi ke kepalaku ?"

"Hahaha...kau terlalu tegang sekali Shion-chan, hei Sasuke, bolehkah aku melihat kartu itu dari dekat ?"

"Hei, jangan kacangi aku, gara-gara bola airmu, rambutku jadi basah !", ucap Shion yang tengah meminta pertanggung jawaban ke pemuda hiu itu.

"Cih...", desis Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke ? kau tidak mau memperlihatkannya padaku yah? Dasar pelit !"

"Bukannya begitu, kartu ini tidak lengkap, hanya setengahnya saja."

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun ?", ucap Shion yang tengah mengelap kepalanya yang basah dengan saputangan putihnya.

"Iya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Jumlah kartu Hanafuda seharusnya ada 12 set, lalu 1 set terdapat 4 buah kartu, dan kartu milik Sakura hanya ada 6 set saja."

"Ah, kalau tidak lengkap, memangnya tidak akan bisa berfungsi yah?", kata Suigetsu sambil mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya.

"Tentu saja iya, Suigetsu baka.", jawab Shion sambil melepar saputangannya yang basah tepat ke muka Suigetsu.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku baka, Shion ! kau masih marah dengan lemparan bola airku yah? oh ya, aku baru saja dapat info dii perpustakaan Danzou, kalau Hanafuda dapat dijadikan jimat serangan dan kita bisa jadikan senjata untuk menghajar Konan."

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal !"

"Maka dari itu, aku mencarinya terus dan setelah mengalahkan Konan, kita bisa bebas dari tempat ini."

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tau yah Sasuke ?"

"Tentu, saja baka ! kami berdua sudah tau !"

"Hah, sampai Shion juga, kenapa kalian tidak memberitaukannya padaku ?"

"Karena kamu tidak bertanya, baka"

"Shion...!"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua, bukan saatnya berkelahi, kita harus menyelidiki sisa kartu yang lainnya.", ucap Sasuke yang setengah emosi yang tengah melerai mereka.

"Kalau begitu tanya Sakura-chan saja, diakan yang punya kartu.", balas Shion.

"Iya, tanya saja pada si Pinky itu.", ucap Suigetsu tidak mau kalah.

"Hn...aku akan menanyakannya besok."

"Um...Sasuke-kun...nama mereka..."

"Ya, aku sudah tau, nama mereka diambil kan? Aku akan memberitaukan nama mereka besok."

"Jadi, kau akan mengurus dan menjaga kedua gadis itu?", tanya Suigetsu yang memulai kebiasaan buruknya bermain 'bola air'.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan mengawasi Sakura, dan kau mengawasi yang merah."

"Oh, baiklah, aku juga sepertinya tertarik dengan yang berwarna merah."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa tidak ada beban sama sekali di pikiranku, walaupun begitu tetap ada hal yang mengganjal dihatiku, seperti ada suatu yang hilang tetapi aku tidak tau. Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan dan aku bangun perlahan-lahan dari futon yang aku tiduri semalam. Kulihat Rin masih tertidur nyenyak di samping kananku dan di samping kiriku dan sekitarku terdapat makhluk-makhluk asing yang juga tertidur. Aku berdiri dari futonku dan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat pelan keluar dari bilik agar tidak membangunkan yang lain.

Begitu aku keluar dari bilik, aku membuka jendela yang ada di depan lorong satu persatu menikmati udara segar pagi hari. Kulihat ada taman bunga di bawah di dekat onsen. Aku pun menyelusuri lorong untuk menemukan tangga untuk turun, dan terlihatlah tangga turun di ujung lorong. Akupun mulai turun ke tangga hingga menuju ruang utama onsen dan kulihat pintu keluar onsen. Terlihat jembatan berwarna merah di depan pintu keluar dan disamping jembatan terdapat seekor tanuki yang sedang tertidur.

"_Aduh lucunya."_

Kuberanikan diriku melihat tanuki kecil yang tertidur itu dari dekat dan mengelusnya. Saat dielus, seketika tanuki itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menggeram, akupun kaget dan menarik kembali tanganku.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan ?"

"Ah...Sasuke-Sama..."

Kulihat Sasuke-sama, pemuda yang memperkenalkanku kepada makhluk-makhluk aneh dan menyuruh mereka memakanku dan Rin jika tidak bekerja dengan benar, berdiri di belakangku dengan muka stoicnya.

"Kau seharusnya sekarang tidur di dalam bilikmu."

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-sama, tapi aku sudah cukup istirahat malam tadi."

"Hn, tak apa, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, ikut aku."

"Ba-baiklah."

Akupun meninggalkan tanuki yang sedang tertidur pulas tadi dan mengikuti Sasuke melewati jembatan dan menuruni tangga. Lalu kami berbelok ke kanan dan menyusuri labirin bunga. Kamipun berhenti di sebuah tempat duduk di dekat pot-pot berisi bunga krisan. Sasuke mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dan membukanya, terlihat 3 buah onigiri yang tampaknya sangat lezat dan aku belum makan sejak malam tadi.

"Kau tidak makan sejak malam tadi kan, ini ada 3 onigiri untukmu, makanlah."

"Hmm...Arigatou Sasuke-sama."

Akupun mengambil bungkusan onigiri itu lalu memakannya dan entah mengapa air mataku menetes dan aku mulai menangis.

"Hiikss...hikss...hikss..."

"Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku menangis, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang."

"Iya...memang ada sesuatu yang kurang."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-sama menarikku dan memelukku ke dadanya hingga aku dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang sangat pelan dan sukses membuatku blushing.

"Oh, ya Ran, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke, melepas pelukannya dan menyeka airmata yang ada di pipi dan mataku dengan lembut, lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Ini milikmu."

Akupun mengambil kartu itu darinya dan aku membaca tulisan di dalam kartu itu.

"Kartu pelajar Konoha High School...Haruno Sakura..."

"Haruno Sakura ?"

Tiba-tiba mataku mendadak gelap dan kepalaku terasa berat, akupun kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai terjatuh. Sasuke menangkapku yang sedang terjatuh sehingga badanku tidak menghantam tanah.

"Ugh...namaku...namaku bukan Ran, tapi Sakura Haruno...dan..."

"Namamu Sakura Haruno, bukan Ran, Danzou-sama mengambil namamu dan menghapus memorimu sehingga kau tidak dapat balik ke duniamu."

"Ja-jadi kakek-kakek tua itu yang mengambil nama sekaligus menghapus memoriku dan karin? Kurang ajar dia !"

"Tenanglah Sakura, kini kau sudah mendapatkan kembali nama dan memorimu, tapi tetaplah berpura-pura menjadi Ran sampai kau berhasil keluar dari tempat ini."

"Baiklah, oh ya, kakek tua itu juga menculik kedua orang tuaku, dan bagaimana nasib Saso-Nii, Mogie-Chan dan Inari ?"

"Tenanglah, mereka baik-baik saja, untuk ketiga saudaramu aku telah menjaganya ke tempat yang aman dan untuk orang tuamu juga."

"Ja-jadi orang tuaku selamat?"

"Iya, aku baru saja mau mempertemukannya padamu."

"Kalau begitu cepat pertemukan aku dengan kedua orang tuaku."

"Ikuti aku, tapi kuharap kau tidak terlalu kaget melihat kedua orangtuamu."

"Hah? Memangnya mereka kenapa? Katamu mereka selamat bukan?"

"Ya, pokoknya lihat saja."

Kamipun berjalan melewati kebun bunga krisan ini dan sampai di sebuah gedung perternakan babi besar. Akupun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang masuk ke kandang dan mengitari kandang-kandang babi. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke berhenti di depan kandang babi yang didalamnya terdapat 2 ekor babi besar yang gemuk sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ja-jangan bilang..."

"Yah, mereka kedua orang tuamu.", jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk kedua babi tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu? Mereka tidak mungkin kedua orang tuaku ! mereka manusia bukan babi !"

"Ya, mereka manusia, tidak sesudah memakan makanan dunia ini."

Akupun shock dan airmataku menetes kembali, kulihat kedua orang tuaku yang telah lama menghilang kini menjelma menjadi kedua ekor babi gemuk setelah memakan makanan dunia ini.

"Tou-san...hikss...Kaa-san...hikss...ini aku Sakura-Chan."

"Sakura tenanglah, mereka berdua telah kehilangan naluri manusia serta ingatan, mereka tak akan ingat bahwa dulu mereka adalah manusia, apalagi mengingat kau sebagai anak perempuan mereka."

"La-lalu...hikss... bagaimana, apa yang harus aku lakukan hikkss... ? apa Saso-Nii yang lainnya akan menjelma menjadi...hikkss... babi juga?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan menjelma seperti kedua orang tuamu, mereka sudah menjadi boneka dan itu wujud terbaik untuk melindungi mereka."

"Lalu, adakah...hikss...cara mengembalikan mereka?"

"Tentu saja ada, untuk itulah kau bekerja di onsen milik Danzou-sama."

Sasuke kembali menyeka airmata di pipi dan mataku, dan memelukku lagi, akupun kali ini membalas pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu, mengembalikan orangtua serta saudaramu lalu keluar dari tempat ini."

"Benarkah Sasuke? Janji? ", ucapku sambil menyodorkan kelingkingku sebagai perjanjian ke Sasuke.

"Hn...janji", jawabnya sambil mengikat kelingkingnya ke kelingkingku.

"Hmm...Sasuke, apa 'sasuke' itu nama aslimu?"

"Hn...entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, nama dan memorikupun juga hilang."

"Jadi kau juga kehilangan nama dan memori ? apa pemuda hiu dan Shion-chan juga kehilangan nama dan ingatan mereka?"

"Hm...entahlah, aku juga tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka."

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib Nii-sanku?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja kok, aku baru saja mau mengantarkanmu setelah mempertemukanmu dengan kedua orangtuamu."

Kamipun segera pergi meninggalkan kandang babi tempat kedua orang tuaku tinggal sekarang. Kami melewati lorong-lorong kota dan kami sampai di tengah kota karnival. Aku terus mengikuti Sasuke melewati pertokoan-pertokoan dan sampailah kami di sebuah toko boneka antik.

"Nii-san dan saudaramu ada di dalam toko itu, ayo masuk kedalam."

Akupun hanya mengangguk dan maju ke samping Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mengetuk pintu toko. Terlihat kenop pintu itu berputar dan sesosok makhluk hitam mengintip di sela-sela pintu, begitu melihat Sasuke, sosok itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

"_Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Sasuke, yang lainnya juga sudah berkumpul disini."_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sreeeeeeek...terdengar suara pintu bilik tempat aku dan Ran tidur, akupun mulai bangun dari tidurku dan kulihat di sebelah futonku...

"Hnmm...Ran..."

Kulihat Ran tidak ada di futonnya dan di sekelilingku kini ada makhluk-makhluk aneh yang ada di dapur kemarin sedang tertidur pulas. Akupun bangkit dari futon danberjalan berjingkat menuju pintu bilik yang tak tertutup. Akupun berjalan mengejar Ran yang kini mungkin sudah berjalan jauh. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga hingga ke dapur dan pergi ke ruangan generator onsen.

"Hmm...mungkin Ran pergi ke tempat Kyuubi-San..."

Akupun membuka pintu geser kecil dengan pelan berharap tidak membangunkan Kyuubi-San. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku hanya melihat Kyuubi-San yang sedang tertidur di futonnya dan seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tergeletak di sebelah pintu geser.

"Dia...bukannya teman Sasuke-sama dan Shion-chan?"

Greeeeep...

Kyaaa...Hmmmmppphhh

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuka matanya dan memegang kakiku, seketika aku berteriak tetapi mulutku langsung dibekap oleh pemuda itu.

"Hmmmmpphh..."

"Maaf, Rin-chan...kalau aku tidak membekapmu, suara teriakanmu akan membangunkan Kyuubi-San."

"Hmmmpp...Hempaskan...Hakuu..., Hakuu hak hisa hernaphas..." (Lepaskan Aku, aku tak bisa bernafas)

"Oh, maaf...hehehe...", balasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku tau tidak gatal.

"Puaaahh...siapa kau, beraninya membekap mulutku !"

"Sstttss...Kan tadi aku sudah bilang agar teriakanmu tidak membangunkan Kyuubi-san."

"Iya, siapa suruh kau tadi mengejutkanku dengan memegang kakiku !."

"Sssst...jangan keras-keras, maaf-maaf kita bicara di luar saja gimana? Udara onsen di pagi hari lumayan segar loh."

"Huh, baiklah, permintaan maaf akan aku penuhi jika kau tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan disekitar onsen !"

"Cih, dasar gadis yang merepotkan, baiklah, aku juga ada yang ingin dibicarakan padamu."

Kamipun berjalan kerluar dari ruangan generator onsen, dan kami menaiki tangga curam yang menjadi jalan pintas ke halaman depan onsen. Setelah mencapai puncak tangga, kami menuju pintu yang menghubungkan halaman onsen lalu kami berjalan menuju pintu masuk onsen. Terlihat jembatan merah dan seekor makhluk kecil yang tertidur pulas.

"Hei, kau, itu makhluk apa?"

"Namaku bukan "kau", namaku Suigetsu."

"Iya, Suigetsu itu makhluk apa?"

"Itu sejenis Tanuki, palingan Tanuki liar, tak usah dihiraukan."

Kamipun berjalan melewati jembatan merah dan tanuki kecil itu, lalu menuruni tangga, dan tak lama kemudian kami berbelok ke kiri dan terlihat sebuah kuil kecil.

"Itu kuil tempat tinggal Shion, dan juga basecamp kami."

"Jadi, Shion tinggal ditempat ini? Lalu dimana dia?"

"Jam segini sih dia palingan masih tertidur pulas."

"Owh...oh yah, kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Gak enak nih bicara sambil berdiri...bagaimana kalau kita duduk di samping kuil disana?"

Akupun mengikuti Suigetsu yang berjalan menuju halaman samping kuil, terdapat kolam ikan koi dengan teratai ungunya yang sangat indah dan juga pohon plum. Kamipun duduk di dekat kolam ikan tersebut.

"Begini, ini untukmu, bacalah.", kata Suigetsu sambil memberikan sebuah kartu yang ia rogoh tadi dari saku celananya.

"Apa ini?"

"Sudahlah, baca saja, nanti kau pasti akan tau."

Akupun menerima kartu yang Suigetsu berikan padaku, dan akupun melihat kartu tersebut, didalam kartu itu tertampang fotoku.

"Kiri High School, kartu pelajar ini milik...Akasuna no Karin...Karin ?"

"Yups, itulah namamu...Karin, bukan Rin."

Degggg...seketika kepalaku terasa dimasukin oleh sesuatu dan memoriku kembali satu demi satu. Kumulai mengingat pertemuanku dengan Sakura saat pertama kali mengunjungi rumah nenek pada umurku 3 tahun dan kami berkelahi karena memperebutkan boneka milik nenek. Kemudian, saat aku mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak dan aku sekelas dengan Sakura, lalu begitu menginjak sekolah dasar tahun pertama, Sakura pindah ke Konoha. Aku mulai mengingat teman-temanku semasa sekolah menengah dan aku masuk Kiri High School. Lalu, ingatan saat menandatangani surat kontrak kerja Danzou.

"Ah...memoriku kembali...kenapa memoriku bisa hilang?"

"Itu karena begitu kalian menandatangani surat kontrak kerja Danzou, Danzou mengambil memori beserta nama kalian, sehingga kalian tidak bisa pulang ke dunia manusia."

"A...apa...keparat kakek tua itu ! lalu dimana sakura? Apa Sakura sudah mengingat namanya?"

"Oh, si Pinky? Tenang saja, dia aman bersama Sasuke kok.", jawabnya sambil memainkan air kolam dan membentuk bola air mini di tangannya.

"APA? Dia bersama pemuda stoic aneh yang mengerikan itu?"

"Yups, begitulah, kau masi marah dengan adegan kemarin yah?"

"Yah tentu saja ! dia menyuruh makhluk-makhluk itu untuk memakan kami !"

"Owh, tenang saja, Sasuke hanya bersandiwara saja kok. Oh ya, kau belum makan dari kemarin malam kan? ini untukmu", jawab Suigetsu sambil menyerahkan bungkusan makanan yang tadi ia keluarkan bersama kartu pelajarku.

"Jadi itu bohongan? ", ucapku ragu.

"Yups, begitulah, dan sekarang kau kan sudah mendapat memori dan namamu lagi, jadi untuk seterusnya pakai nama 'Rin' disini yah, agar Danzou tidak mencurigaimu kalau kau sudah memiliki memori dan namamu lagi. "

"jadi, aku harus berpura-pura menjadi Rin?"

"Yups, begitulah."

"Oh ya, makanan ini beracun tidak?"

"Kau benar-benar meragukanku yah, itu makanan buatan Shion loh dan makanan itu tidak beracun jadi cepat makanlah."

"Oh, baiklah, kalau buatan Shion aku percaya dan satu lagi, apa kau tidak melihat manusia selain kami masuk ke onsen ini sewaktu kami ditangkap?"

"Hmm... rasa ada, sekita tiga orang."

"Tiga orang? Dimana sekarang mereka?", ucapku sambil membuka bungkusan makanan yang diberikan Suigetsu dan terlihat 3 buah onigiri yang sepertinya lezat.

"Memangnya mereka itu siapa?"

"Aku makan yah. Mereka itu kakak sepupuku, adik dan teman adikku. Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Tenang saja, mereka aman kok, Sasuke dan kakakku sudah mengamankannya dari Danzou."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku melihat mereka? Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu kalau mereka baik-baik saja."

"Cih, kau meragukanku hah? Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa aku akan tunjukan mereka."

Setelah percakapan yang lumayan panjang di samping kuil, kami berjalan meninggalkan kuil dan menuju kota karnival yang tak jauh dari kuil. Kami berjalan mengitari lorong lalu berhenti di sebuah toko boneka antik. Suigetsu berjalan kebelakang toko itu dan mengetuk pintu samping toko.

.

Toook...tookkk...tokkk...

Sreeeeek...

Sepasang mata muncul di jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu, lalu terdengar bunyi kunci yang putar dan terlihat sosok hitam dibalik pintu.

"Masuklah..."

Sosok itu menyilakan kami masuk ke dalam toko, akupun memegang lengan Suigetsu yang mulai masuk ke dalam.

"Hn...tumben kau datang ke tokoku Suigetsu dan...membawa gadis yang sangat manis, apa dia pacarmu ?"

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku.", jawabku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dadaku sambil terus memeluk lengan Suigetsu.

"Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan gadis cerewet ini, Kankuro."

"Lalu, kalau dia bukan pacarmu, kenapa kau memeluk lengannya?"

Seketika aku melepas pelukanku dari lengannya dan kemudian wajah kami berdua bersemu merah.

"Wah...wah...inilah indahnya cinta..."

"Kau...berisik kau Kankuro !"

Akupun masih blushing dan terlihat juga pipi Suigetsu yang bersemu merah yang sedang berusaha memukul Kankuro.

"Ha..ha...ha...aku hanya bercanda kok, tak usah dimasukkan kehati."

"Dasar, bercandamu itu..."

"Hei, kau Kankuro kan? Aku Karin, kau tau dimana saudaraku berada?"

"Owh, salam kenal Karin, dan maksudmu apa?"

"Kami ingin melihat tiga boneka yang kemarin dibawa Nii-san.", jawab Suigetsu.

"Owh, jadi boneka yang dibawa Mangetsu itu saudaramu Karin? Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

Took...tok...tok...

"Hmm...sepertinya ada yang datang, tunggu sebentar yah."

Pemuda bernama Kankuro itu berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua menuju pintu depan toko, kami berdua pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Kankuro seperti biasa mengintip tamu yang ada di depan pintu melalui lubang kecil yang ada di pintu, lalu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk. Terlihat wajah pemuda stoic berambut buntut ayam muncul dan di sampingnya terlihat sesosok gadis berambut bubblegum.

"Karin...?"

"Sakura...?"

.

**.**

**.**

**End of Chaper 4**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Behind The Scene**

**.  
><strong>

Ohhh...akhirnya selesai juga chapp 4na . btw chap 2-3 saya edit loh :D yg chap 3 saya tambahin critana n saya ganti 1 charanya biar lebih menegangkan fufufufu...sorry yah pada lama nunggunya, alna saya benar2 sibuk selama kuliah ini dan baru bisa update sekarang :D Makasih bgt buat yg udh review n para silent-reader yg udh baca fic abal-abal saya . Mohon kritik dan saran krn saya masih newbie :D

.

Fiyui-chan : hmm...kalau dibilang sih penghuni dunia roh itu yang sudah mati dan para hantu-hantu :p hahaha...ceritana disitu dulu ada sebuah karnival kek dufan gitu tp ditutup karena bnyk muncul kejadian yang aneh-aneh (nanti akan dibahas di ending cerita, maybe #PLAAAK)

lia-chan : haha, sdh saya update . silahkan baca :D

penakun : ini ma mungkin bukan update kilat yah...udh berbulan-bulan saya hiatus TT^TT

Kurousa Hime : iya itu memang saya adaptasi dari anime spirited away karya hayao miyazaki iya makasih senpai atas kritik dan sarannya TT^TT saya akan lbh berjuang membuat fic ini .

sasukecap-a : dia itu tetua di konoha coba buka naruto wiki-a btw charana dia udh saya ganti

Ayhank-chan : bingun yah? Saya yg baca juga tiba-tiba jadi bingun, nanti smua misteri akan terkuak di pertengahan story B-)

RenaKazama : makasih Rena . aduh masa sih saya pandai ngeguyon? Kayakna ini gg ada lucu2na n bahasanya EYD bgt

poetry monoarfa : itu saya adaptasi dari anime spirited away karya hayao miyazaki tentunya pasti HAPPY ENDING, soalna saya benci sad ending #PLAAAK :p

Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru : Sipppo...sudah saya update .


End file.
